


Rebirth

by Reikeiko



Series: Keiko in the world of Naruto [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dominance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Foreplay, Love, Oral Sex, Plot, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reikeiko/pseuds/Reikeiko
Summary: After the portal remained silent for years, strangers come through from a parallel world. The Shinobi world is at peace save for waiting for the Otsusuki to make their move. They are not expecting Hunters from another world to come after their powers. The Inu Yokai, Keiko, who sought refuge in Konoha before the Fourth Great Shinobi War is targeted unexpectedly by the newcomers. Lost in a new world with no way to return, Keiko makes an unusual ally in Hisoka.--The man in the trees was all but forgotten by Keiko. He stood in at the edge of the clearing, leaned next to a tree. He was dressed in a manner that looked like he had dipped himself in a deck of cards. It played well off of the eccentric swept back red hair and his gleeming yellow eyes. A trickle of blood ran down his hand. The man licked the drop with a grin. He hadn’t realized he had been biting his knuckle as he watched. He hummed what was half a moan. How he longed to have his slender fingers and pointed nails around her beautiful throat. Though whether to make her cry in pain or pleasure, or both, he hadn’t decided. But that was not why he came.





	1. Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, I have not placed chapter warnings, but some chapters do contain detailed depictions of sex. This story is plot based but that is in it, so if that bothers you, you have been warned. ♥
> 
> I'm not sure what is going on with formatting. I've checked the HTML code and everything and I can't figure out why AO3 is adding weird spaces. I've tried copy-pasting into different programs and different sites and AO3 is the only one that is formatting this way. Not sure how to fix :(

For the first time in many ages, Konoha had been at peace. The Fourth Great Ninja war was over. Kakashi Hatake had retired as the Sixth Hokage as Naruto Uzumaki realized his life’s dream to become the Seventh. Though still fragile, the bonds between the great shinobi nations were growing-- old hate dying slowly with the past.   
  
Their struggles were far from over. Remnants of enemies still lingered in the shadows. However, for the first time in many ages, Keiko felt at home and focused on the troubles of one world. The portal that brought her to this world from her home in a parallel universe in feudal Japan lie dormant. So far as they knew, no one else knew how to use the portal without the texts she had found on her home world. It had been a means to an end. She was cast out among the Inu Yokai and hunted by her cousin, Sesshoumaru, for trying to protect humans. With no allies on her world, she travelled to others to help humans fight back against evil and learning various jutsu and magic along the way.   
  
She had never truly felt at home anywhere until meeting the silver haired shinobi Kakashi Hatake. Despite some unusual turns, they had now been married nearly 20 years. Aside from struggles with the Otsusuki, all was well.  
  
\-----------  
Somewhere buried in the woods, gravel bounced across a rocky floor as a solitary cave shook. Characters carved into the stone wall began to glow as the quakes violence began to grow....  
  
Keiko’s eyes shot open. Light was just starting to shine through the window and stretch across the room as her eyes struggled to focus in panic. Kakashi was sitting up next to her, her reading in the low light. Sensing no external cause of her alarm he raised his eyebrow at her questioningly.   
  
“Bad dream?” he asked as her breathing returned to normal.  
  
“I’m not sure,” she said vaguely, still focused on something she couldn’t see.  
  
Kakashi continued to survey her out of the corner of his eye. They had their fair share of strange occurrences and Keiko’s senses about things that were amiss often tended to be accurate. He figured if he could get any additional detail out of her over breakfast, it might be worth mentioning to Naruto when he went up to visit the office of the Hokage later that day.  
  
Kakashi sighed and closed his book. He reached over to run his fingers lovingly through his wife’s starlight hair and his eyes softened. She seemed to come back to reality and smiled back at him. A moment later he withdrew his hand and stretched before throwing off the covers and getting on the floor to do morning pushups. Keiko went and busied herself in the kitchen.   
  
The sound of dishes clinking became a background noise as she stood looking out the window over the sink. She stared off into the treeline leading into the woods, lost in thought.  
  
\----  
  
In the middle of the runes carved into the stone, a doorway opened and glowed as a spectrum of color swirled faster. Out of it stepped several figures. The leader was young and wore a dark coat lined with a fur collar. His dark hair was slicked back revealing an adornment on his forehead. He smiled cooly as his associates stepped through after him.   
  
“I told you it would work, Chrollo,” said a blonde-haired youth.  
  
“Good work Shalnark,” Chrollo mused. The smile widened across his face.   
  
A petite raven-haired girl adjusted her glasses as she looked at the others. “I’m not exactly sure what we are planning to accomplish here when we don’t even know what we will find,” said Shizuku.

  
“We already went over this,” glowered Phinks, his hardened expression fixed. “We’re looking for new powers and technologies to give us additional advantage to our cause. If we don’t find anything here, we just dial up somewhere else.”  
  
“Until we know more about the area, I suggest you keep it down,” hissed Feitan behind the cowl of his shirt.  
  
“We’re short on people today so let’s split into two groups and survey the area,” said Chrollo, ignoring the chatter. “Machi, Shalnark, Nobunaga, you’re with me to the west. Feitan, Phinks, Shizuku, and Franklin, you check out the east side. Meet back here in four hours.”  
  
The teams all nodded silently and departed.  
  
\------  
Keiko continued to be distracted through the morning. She had no guest lectures for the day at the Konoha academy or the joint venture academy which was co-owned by the five great nations, so Kakashi drug her along to the Hokage’s office.   
  
“Shitsurei shimasu,” Keiko said at the door as Kakashi just floated in. Naruto and Shikamaru looked up from the document they had been studying behind the desk. There were still piles of papers around the room, despite that they had recently installed a computer to cut down on paperwork.  
  
“Nee-chan,” Naruto complained, “you don’t need to be so formal when others aren’t around.”

  
Keiko just blinked at him. Naruto was unnerved by her reaction. She was always smiling and warm toward her friends and family. She was not his sister by birth, but he had regarded her as such since she came to the village. She was one of the first to acknowledge him, as one of the few who could understand what it was like to have a demon within. Or in her case, to be one. She was not one of the tailed beasts, but despite her appearance, she was as powerful as some. She kept a great deal of this suppressed after Kabuto had done some tinkering with her DNA during the war. Otherwise, nothing had changed about her personality. She seemed distracted and not her typical self. He turned to look at Kakashi questioningly.  
  
“She’s been like this all morning,” Kakashi explained. “She had a dream about the portal cave and she’s been zoned out and jumpy ever since. She didn't say if it was the one near Konoha or the Hidden Wind, but I assume it's the one here.”  
  
“Have you sent anyone to check out the portal for any activity?” Shikamaru asked.  
  
“No patrols have reported anything unusual; I did ask at the gate. I figured I should see what you want to do,” shrugged Kakashi.  
  
Naruto crossed his fingers, the bandaged ones from his transplanted arm crossing over the others as he leaned forward in thought. “We already have extra patrols out in the area watching for activity from the Otsusuki. They should probably be sufficient for the surrounding area, but just in case, we should send a four-man team to check out the cave. I know she doesn’t put much stock in her skills of observation, but her premonitions often tend to be right.”

Kakashi nodded, having known Naruto would feel the same.  
  
“I’ll go pull a list of available teams,” Shikamaru said.  
  
“Actually, I would like Keiko and I to accompany them as well since we have prior experience with the portal,” Kakashi suggested.  
  
Keiko nodded in agreement and finally broke her silence. “It’s faint, but I’m starting to pick up strange scents and auras as well. It might just be visitors to Konoha, but I suppose it's better to be sure.”  
  
“Strange auras in what way?” asked Naruto.  
  
“I can’t really explain honestly. It’s just different,” Keiko admitted, tapping her lower lip thoughtfully with a pointed nail.  
  
“Hmmm. I was going to send Chunin with you but maybe we should send a couple available Jonin considering the source of disturbance,” Naruto thought aloud. The shinobi world was already confronted with celestial beings from the Otsusuki. The last thing they needed was invaders from another universe.   
  
Shikamaru was flipping through the mission schedule and scanned his finger along the page for that day. “Konohamaru is available while Team 7 is recovering from their last mission. He’s really the only Jonin available at the moment. Mitsuke was not on the last mission with team 7 however and would be available to fill the fourth slot.”  
  
“That will work,” Kakashi nodded. It was a fairly balanced team in terms of strengths, he thought. Kakashi was not near Shikamaru's level, but he was a fairly good strategist. He excelled with elemental releases and with leadership, all which had undoubtedly led to his title of Sixth Hokage. Konohamaru was still a bit green as a Jonin, but he was talented and had a good head on his shoulders. Mitsuki was one Kakashi hadn't been able to get a great read on, despite being involved in watching him since they allowed Orochimaru to send him to live in Konoha. But he was the most levelheaded of the Team 7 Genin. Keiko was ever evolving in skill, particularly since Kabuto's meddling. It made her a good sparring partner for Naruto, who's power since the last war had surpassed nearly all that had come before him.   
  
After collecting the other two members of the team and explaining the details, they set off through the main gate.  
  
After they made it a mile or so into the woods, Kakashi was scanning the area diligently. Konohamaru’s eyes were scanning back and forth as well. Keiko could tell by their body language that they were also sensing what she was sensing. It was faint, but ominous; the unusual aura leaking small amounts of bloodlust.  
  
As they got nearer to the cave, the aura all but disappeared, but a scent lingered still. As they entered, Kakashi crouched down to examine the ground before even giving the wall any attention. Keiko ran her fingers across the runes hoping they would give her answers for her peace of mind.  
  
“Someone has been here recently,” Kakashi said. “The dirt was disturbed before we came in and I’m sure Keiko can smell the recent scent of people better than I. I know it doesn’t necessarily mean the portal was activated, but we should be on guard.”  
  
“I don’t think there is any way to tell if it has been activated recently,” Keiko said after completing her exam of the wall before turning to leave with the others.

The group made camp a ways from the cave, out of sight in case anyone returned.   
  
“I keep feeling like we are being watched but I can’t actually sense any aura from chakra use nearby,” Keiko said.  
  
“I know what you mean,” Konohamaru said. “I’ll take first watch. Hopefully it’s nothing, but I get the same feeling. Not much we can do until they make their move.”

"Unfortunately they have the element of surprise if they already know where we are. I agree, sniffing them out will do little good," Kakashi said.

Mitsuke said nothing and gave no indication through his body language on his thoughts. He sat against a tree, silently listening.

In the branches of the treeline, eight members of the Phantom Troupe shrouded themselves in Zetsu to hide their presence as they watched the strangers from a distance.  
  
\----------------  
Chrollo observed them silently. They used aura differently than on his world. He could still sense their presence but it wasn’t actively leaking through their pores in a constant flood. It was almost like a dormant power within their bellies, currently coursing lazily though to their extremities. He had his eyes on the woman with them. He could tell that they were all fairly powerful, but something about her peaked his interest above those with her.  
  
The Troupe waited until the young one among the four strangers took over the watch before making any movements.  
  
“What do you think?” Chrollo asked, barely audible.  
  
Shizuku adjusted her glasses as she replied softly, “I doubt we could capture them all easily without much confrontation. But we may be able to capture one and distract the others.”  
  
“I agree,” Nobunaga said.  
  
“Tch. We could take them all. We are twice their number,” Phinks scoffed.  
  
“That may be, but we still aren’t sure what we are dealing with,” said Chrollo, smiling with his eerie, calm confidence.  
  
“Personally I’ve had my eyes on the woman...” Feitan started.  
  
“You would,” jeered Machi.  
  
“Not for those reasons. She seems like she would be the most interesting to interrogate,” Feitan said without a hint of inflection in his voice.   
  
“I had my eyes on her as well. She seems to rely too much on a sense of smell and her aura to keep her alert compared to the others. It’s a mistake often used by the powerful. We can use that to our advantage and likely reap the largest reward from her,” Chrollo grinned. “For now, speed and cover of darkness is our ally. Hopefully the youth with them is the least experienced, but don’t rely on that.”  
  
The others nodded.  
  
“Shalnark, you lead a diversion. I highly doubt we would be able to sneak up on them with the sense of smell of the woman and the grey haired man I’m trusting Nobunaga to grab her while the others are distracted. ”   
  
Shalnark had been scanning the area for potential puppets. He smiled ear to ear when he spotted a pack of unsuspecting boars asleep in the underbrush. He pulled out his winged transponder needles and his control and got to work.  
  
***Boom***   
  
Bats fluttered out of the trees across the starlit sky as the foliage on the ground shook violently. Saplings toppled over as the ground shook and the herd of startled boars charged toward the shinobi team.   
  
The group of four crouched, weapons drawn, each of them suddenly awake and trying to focus in the moonless night. Kakashi felt Keiko crouched next to him, though her presence was otherwise almost completely masked now. He could feel the heat off the backs of Konohamaru and Mitsuki behind them, unmoving as he was.  
  
As the boars continued their charge toward the group and did not veer away, they were forced to make a move. The moment they did, the Troupe was on them. Nen surrounded them as they lit up their presence, all except for Nobunaga. Keiko felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and when she reached back to feel the winged needle, her consciousness subsided to a body with a will of its own. She felt someone grab her around the waist and toss her over a shoulder. But the scent was not one of her friends.  
  
Though her body would not move of its own accord, Keiko tried to overcome her surprise and come up with a plan. They had dealt with ambushes before, but usually they were not so organized and the focus was to kill rather than capture.  
  
She could sense the increased strange flow of chakra from these strangers even as the one carrying her fled with her toward the cave. The man carrying her activated the portal and just before he could make a move toward it, several shuriken pinned him to the wall. One pinned his left hand and another cut through his shoulder. Grunting, he tossed the dead weight of the woman through the portal before deactivating it to face his opponent. Lightning was gathered in one hand of the other man, keeping the cave illuminated. His eyes were fury behind the mask covering the lower half of his face. He spun a kunai into his other hand and clenched it in his fist.  
  
“You will tell me what your goal is here, and where you sent my wife,” the man commanded.  
  
\-------------  
On the other side of the portal, Keiko fell heavily to the ground. The moment the portal was cut off, she regained control of her body. She yanked the needle from her neck and prepared to draw her katana from the alternate space where she kept it hidden.  
  
There appeared to only be two strangers on this side of the portal, but one was off in the woods a ways and didn’t appear to be an immediate problem.  
  
The muscular man in front of her had a cigar in his mouth and he approached her confidently. His considerable sideburns distracted her for a moment rather than his bare chest where a spider was tattooed with the number 4 in the center.  
  
“I see it was a good idea for me to stay behind,” he said as he blew a puff of smoke. “Lucky me,” he said flashing his teeth with a look of lust on his face.  
  
At this point, it was taking everything for Keiko to keep from snapping. She knew if she lost it, that she could bring more unwanted attention down on her than this man.  
  
“I don’t think that the boss will mind much if we have a moment alone before the others make it back,” he said tapping the end of his cigar suggestively before flicking the rest into the grass with a *thwick*  
  
A vein pulsed in Keiko’s temple. Her heart seemed to stop and then thud menacingly. The man stopped in his tracks, the smile fading from his face as he watched the woman in front of him shift. Her eyes went red, her nails and teeth seemed to lengthen slightly. A low rumble emitted from her. For a moment, time seemed to stop.  
  
He started to back away slowly, sensing if he made any quick movements that it would anger her further. This sudden change in demeanor and appearance partially filled him with bloodlust, and part with fear.  
  
The floodgates opened. Her chakra flooded over the clearing as if thousands of gallons of water had been poured over all at once. The man dropped to one knee, his hand clutching the dirt as he felt the overwhelming pressure. Wind whipped violently across the grass, causing her hair to blow violently behind her like a thousand angry serpents. He knew this was it. Just the mere presence of this aura was crushing. He closed his eyes so he did not see the claws that made his life force go dark.  
  
The woman stood still as the aura faded, blood dripping to the ground from the clawed hands hanging at her side. Her features started returning to normal as her chakra stilled. She fell to her knees next to the corpse, panting and shuddering from what she had just done.  
  
The man in the trees was all but forgotten by Keiko. He stood in at the edge of the clearing, leaned next to a tree. He was dressed in a manner that looked like he had dipped himself in a deck of cards. It played well off of the eccentric swept back red hair and his gleaming yellow eyes. A trickle of blood ran down his hand. The man licked the drop with a grin. He hadn’t realized he had been biting his knuckle as he watched. He hummed what was half a moan. How he longed to have his slender fingers around her beautiful throat; though whether to make her cry in pain or pleasure, or both, he hadn’t decided. But that was not the reason why he came.  
  
He emerged from the wooded area confidently, shrouding himself in a layer of aura just in case. Keiko sensing this stranger put up a defense, weakly put up one of her own.  
  
“Nicely done,” he cooed as he flipped a playing card between his fingers. “You have saved me a great deal of trouble, in fact. I should thank you.”  
  
Keiko eyed the man over. In addition to his strange attire, he had a star and teardrop painted on opposite cheeks. It reminded Keiko of a Pierrot, had it not been for the fact that he was grinning.  
  
“I can see why they took the risk on the mission now. Your aura is simply _delicious_ my dear.”

  
Keiko started to growl. She knew it was a feint. She had blown too much of her chakra in her outburst and she wasn’t recovered yet.  
  
“Don’t worry my dear, I’m not here for you. I’m here for him,” the man said, pointing a long slender finger at the dead man beside her, “but all the same I can take you somewhere safe until we figure out what to do.”  
  
“We?” Keiko asked.  
  
“Why yes. You see, I was supposed to kill him and take over his place in the Phantom Troupe, at least in name. I need the cover to get close to my true target. I was not planning on your involvement. I suspect his friends will not be far behind. You should probably hide until I come for you,” the man said simply as he put his hand back on his hip, expression never changing.  
  
“Who are you?” she said continuing to eye him warily.  
  
“My name is Hisoka. A pleasure. And you are?"  
  
She didn't answer. The way he placed emphasis on the last word made Keiko shiver. It dripped with menace but she wasn’t quite sure of the meaning behind it.  
Keiko made to stand but sensing she was not quite recovered, Hisoka was at her side in a flash and scooped her up in his arms. She looked at him in surprise.  
  
“Don’t get the wrong idea dove, I’m not the chivalrous type. However, if you linger here, you will cause a problem for me.” He set her down a ways off in the woods in a tree. “Now be a good girl and wait for me. Conceal your aura if you wish to stay alive til then.”  
  
After leaving Keiko behind, Hisoka positioned himself next to the cadaver and started flipping through his deck of cards. He waited. A while later, shouting could be heard in the cave.

"That grey haired bastard almost killed me," Nobunaga said loudly, "why didn't you let me finish him off?"   
  
“Ah, it’s about time,” Hisoka said as the other Troupe members emerged. Most of them looked like they barely escaped with their lives. They all stopped bickering when they saw Hisoka seated next to the dead body.  
  
“Oh, this one,” Hisoka said cooly, following their gaze, “attempted to take your target for himself. I am sorry about her getting away. She was gone before I could make it down here. She left him in no condition to carry on, so I finished the job. It seems you have an opening for a member.”  
  
Chrollo sighed. He didn’t really care to deal with this right now. He rearranged his gaze into a calm, confident smirk. “It seems you are right. As you might be aware, if a leg of the Spider is cut off, the one who cut it may replace it. Welcome to the Phantom Troupe, four.”  
  
“Hisoka,” he grinned evily.  
  
\----------------  
  
Hisoka had been gone most of the night and part of the next day. Keiko was regaining strength to some degree but she was afraid to move until she was confident she could avoid any other unpleasant surprises. Although she got a bad feeling from the man she met last night, at the very least he had shielded her from the Troupe. She wouldn’t exactly call it a partnership, but it was more than she had when she arrived.  
  
“I honestly did not expect that you would stay,” the familiar drawl came from below her.  
  
She jumped down lightly and Hisoka twitched like he was going to catch her, but he saw there was no need. “Sorry I’m so late. Initiation and all that you know.”  
  
She looked at him quizzically, but didn’t inquire further. All she knew is that he was not friends with the Troupe. Whatever purpose he was using them for, she didn’t much care right now. She just wanted to focus on making contacts to get home. The fact that the Troupe members had made it back through the portal had her concerned about the state of her companions on the other side. She didn’t want to fear the worst. Her gaze must have indicated what she was thinking because Hisoka chimed in.  
  
“I’m afraid that cave of yours sustained some damage. If it is possible to repair it, you should probably wait until things have settled. Members of the Troupe are watching for your return. I can take you to a place to lie low for a bit if you don’t mind my company,” he said, reaching gracefully for her hand.  
  
“That would seem _prudent,_” she said slapping away his hand, “at this time.”  
  
He eyed her interestedly. She kept a stoic expression on her face. Inside he knew she was probably aching to find allies and those she could cling to in an unfamiliar place. He could tell by the expression that flashed for an instant last night when he held her and took her to safety that she hoped she could trust him. But she put up walls to shut this out marvelously. She was quite interesting indeed. He longed to get another taste of her fury, but wasn’t sure he was quite ready to be on the receiving end as of yet. It would interfere with his current plans. He must keep his bloodlust in check. Regardless, she would keep his amusement until he received any word from Chrollo. 

  
“Well, come my dear. We have a bit of a way to go before we reach our destination,” Hisoka said silkily as he tried to snake a hand around to the small of her back.

Keiko slinked out of his reach. This wasn’t like when Kakashi had given her gentle touches after they had just met. His had been ones of innocent encouragement. Hisoka’s touch felt like each one was trying to lay some sort of claim to her. It weirded her out. But for the moment she supposed he would have to do until she could make other contacts. “Where are we going?”  
  
“Heaven’s Arena,” he grinned.


	2. Fighting Tension

Keiko walked along silently for a time as she listened to Hisoka explain Heaven's Arena. “Once you reach the 200th floor you see, the establishment makes sufficient profit on the fighters to allow them any accommodation and concessions they could wish,” he droned on.

“Don’t they lose revenue when contestants kill each other,” Keiko asked in disgust. Just judging from how Hisoka talked about it, she doubted it was a place for only competitive sparring.

“Well certainly they don’t have to kill each other. In fact they're not supposed to,” Hisoka drawled, “but at that level it is no longer friendly duels or new faces with something to prove. Many desire something more precious.” His bloodlust began leaking out, causing Keiko to shiver. “They long for the blood of a strong opponent,” Hisoka finished, need apparent on his face.

Keiko rolled her eyes. Things were not much different in the shinobi world; at least until recently now that there was more international cooperation. Shinobi still fought to hone their skills against other strong opponents. But these days, killing was not so frequently on the menu, even in many missions. There were still rogue factions of ninja not keen to let the old ways die, but the nations had been working together to weed them out.

Hisoka seemed impressed that she did not seem afraid of him by this point as he continued to go over the art of waiting for an opponent to mature before challenging them.

Keiko continued to just listen as Hisoka rambled on. Good gods he was so self absorbed. He hadn't even tried to ask her name again. It played to her benefit though as she did not feel pressured to reveal anything about herself.

Hisoka continued with this ruse, not pushing her for information until he could catch her off her guard with defenses down. She seemed fairly disinterested in what he had to say but still politely asked questions occasionally.

It would take another day before they arrived at Heaven's Arena at this pace, so they made camp such as it was. Keiko's elemental releases had greatly improved and she was able to fashion them a shelter.

“Hmm, now that is rather fascinating,” Hisoka mused, though he didn’t ask her any additional questions about her power.

Keiko fell asleep rather quickly, though not deeply knowing she could not trust the man lying next to her. Hisoka watched her face soften as she drifted off to sleep. She looked so gentle and beautiful. She was not so rigid as when she was awake. A small part of him stirred unexpectedly, and it wasn’t any cunning or evil motive for once. He wasn’t really sure what it was, but for once in a long time he got enjoyment out of a small moment that did not bring him any physical pleasure. She was quite the mystery indeed.

\---

The next day as they reached the arena, Keiko’s senses were overwhelmed by the activity in the lobby and out in the city below. TV's were placed throughout the lobby showing current matched. Ticket booths strung across the far wall sold passes to the days fights and collected bet slips. People of all ages and types milled about talking angrily or excitedly about the results of each fight. Though outwardly, her expression didn't change, her heartrate rose.

Hisoka pulled her along towards the elevator, where he inserted a pass as he pressed the button for the 200th floor. As the elevator ascended, Keiko felt the presence of menacing aura increase and her palms began to sweat.

“You may want to shield yourself my dear,” Hisoka said. “If you cannot, you won’t make it long on this floor I’m afraid.”

Keiko adjusted her chakra accordingly. Hisoka eyed her. He could not see any flow of Nen protecting her, yet she visibly became entirely relaxed. Her use of aura did not seem to fall in line with the Four Major Principles: Ren, Ten, Hatsu, and Zetsu. At least not in the way he was used to. He pondered if perhaps on her world, aura was honed differently. It would definitely give her tactical advantage over others on this world who were unfamiliar with this. Conversely, she would be at a disadvantage for being unaware of the basic principles of Nen. He was considering how he could use this when the doors to the elevator slowed to a stop.

“I suggest you take my arm so others know you are with me,” Hisoka said to Keiko.

Understanding came over her as he looked her up and down. “I would rather not give off the impression that I am a hooker. The last thing I want is others coming to me with unwanted attention,” Keiko scoffed.

“There are many types of unwanted attention, dove. And frankly, dressed in a yukata like that and with your radiance, you are bound to attract much of it. Women don't dress like that here. This would be the wisest option right now until we can do something about your appearance.”

“Why didn’t you say something when we were in town?” Keiko hissed, “I could have stopped at a shop.”

Hisoka smirked at her predicament. Keiko was steaming as she realized he did this to her on purpose for his own amusement. She took his arm reluctantly as the elevator doors opened.

As predicted, many of the 200th floor's occupants stopped what they were doing to watch the pair pass by. Keiko did not like the looks they were receiving in the least. She was relieved to reach the relative safety of Hisoka's door. Her relief was momentary until she saw that the room had only one bed. Hisoka pulled away from her as they entered the room and went to reach for a menu on the table in the corner. He handed it to her and for the first time he was not grinning in a conniving manner.

“Here. You can order any food or clothing you wish from here and room service will bring it up. I’m going to take a shower,” he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Keiko finally exhaled and sat on the edge of the bed when she heard the water running in the shower. She flipped through the pages for a while before picking up the handset on the phone. After she hung up, Hisoka glided out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He was still drying his hair with another towel. He looked completely different. He was free from the makeup and the eccentric hairstyle. His red locks were down around his face and he looked dangerously handsome. Keiko could feel the heat rising in her face as she looked away.

“All yours,” he said to her. When she looked back at him, she could tell by the look on his face that his words had another meaning.

“You don’t need to be so shy. If you wanted to see more you should have just said so,” he purred as he noted the pink flush on her face. “I’m happy to take another shower.”

“You’re welcome to take a cold one…alone,” Keiko glowered.

Hisoka chuckled as he approached her. His naked torso was uncomfortably close to Keiko’s face and she leaned back over the bed reflexively. Hisoka used this opportunity to climb over her. Keiko’s heart fluttered in panic as his handsome face was barely an inch from hers as he had her halfheartedly pinned to the bed. Hisoka laughed throatily and tapped her nose with his finger before letting her up.

“Go shower. Room Service should be here soon with your clothes,” he said changing tone.

Keiko was grateful to shut the bathroom door behind her. She triple checked to make sure the door was locked, not that it would matter. She leaned against the door allowing her heart to slow down. She wasn’t sure what she got herself into. The man had a terrifying presence. She could just imagine if Kakashi were here what he would do to the man.

Kakashi. Thinking of him stilled everything in her. She heard footsteps padding away from the door. That bastard had been standing there listening to the panic within her body. And probably enjoying every second. Keiko growled inwardly as she went to reach for the faucet in the shower and turned it on.

When she was done, she called out to Hisoka, asking him to pass her clothes through the door. No response came. She wrapped a towel around herself and peered out cautiously. He was sitting on the bed with just a pair of pants on, reading a paper. She asked him again for the clothes.

“They’re on the table,” he said, not looking up from what he was reading. Keiko groaned. She clutched the towel tighter around herself as she tiptoed out into the room. After she was halfway across, Hisoka flipped the paper down in one swift movement and she could see his face over the top of it, grinning at her triumphantly. She didn’t know why she responded this way, but she stuck out her tongue at him as she grabbed her clothes and hurried back to the bathroom.

“I wouldn’t be able tell you are a lady if not for those stunning legs,” he called after her.

She was pleased to see when she came out that Hisoka had put a tank top on. He was still fresh faced however and his hair hung in his eyes as he continued to read over the Arena newspaper. Keiko could see on the front side that it had a list of upcoming schedules and photos and highlights from the best matches of that week.

Keiko had chosen some plain modern clothes and a crochet hat she could tuck her hair into if she had to go out. She used her powers to hide the stripes on her cheeks and the moon shaped marking on her forehead. She also darkened her hair to a more platinum blonde instead of the usual silver-white. She tried to ignore Hisoka as he looked her up and down twice, first taking in the change of her appearance and then…taking in everything else. She grabbed a sandwich from the tray on the table and flopped down on the bed next to him.

“You’re going to eat in bed? That’s disgusting,” he said. Keiko inwardly felt a surge of success. If he didn’t find her appealing, she hoped he would tone down his advances, even if they were just for the purpose of making her uncomfortable. Keiko hummed happily as she chewed her sandwich, feeling relaxed and satiated for the first time in a few days. It didn’t change all that had happened, but worry would not serve to keep her head clear.

Hisoka watched her in amusement for a moment before checking his phone. No communication from Chrollo, but there was one from Ilumi inviting Hisoka to complete the Hunter exam with him for a mission. Hisoka stared at the text for a minute and frowned. He couldn’t very well refuse. But if the exam was not completed in time for him to complete his status matches for the arena, he would lose this room. He would have to figure out what to do with her. Not that he should care. But he wasn't sure what he wanted to use his new toy for yet, and she had no one else to depend on. 

Keiko stretched happily and lay back on the bed. Hisoka half smiled at her without her notice before returning to his phone. He texted Ilumi back. “Where and when?”

\---

The next day, Hisoka was preparing for a fight. He needed to blow off the steam to prevent himself from lashing out at Keiko should his bloodlust get going. Not that he was at all ashamed of his fights, but he really didn’t want her to attend when she asked. He didn’t want her to see it and flee while he was away at the Hunter Exams. But he still had some time with her before then if it came to that.

He was back in his usual attire and Keiko donned her hat and followed Hisoka out of the room toward the arena. She split off and headed toward the spectator stands as Hisoka winked at her and headed toward the fighter locker rooms.

Keiko was obviously not familiar with any of the fighters, so she had no idea what to expect. A bald man who looked like a monk was Hisoka's challenger. He didn’t look like much, but as the battle was underway, he was clearly stronger than he looked. Hisoka went from calm and collected to slowly unhinged as the battle wore on. He was clearly enjoying it; almost even savoring whenever his opponent landed a hit. His desire for the fight was unleashed fully and his eyes were wild. Keiko shifted uncomfortably. She wondered if that was how she looked when she lost control.

The opponent didn’t last much longer. The arena rules indicated that opponents were not supposed to kill each other, but Keiko very much doubted the bald man would survive his injuries within the coming days. Hisoka licked the blood from his fingertips and looked toward Keiko. She looked away, pretending she was looking for and opening to get out of the crowd.

“Hmm, no congratulatory kiss?” she heard Hisoka call from behind her after she finally managed to get through to the exit. Hisoka pulled her into a half embrace playfully and she pushed him away, rolling her eyes. “Well at very least, you can go to dinner with me,” Hisoka whined after her as she walked away.

“Considering I essentially live with you, that was bound to happen anyway,” Keiko called back without turning as she tried to keep her calm. She wasn't so much afraid as she felt the overwhelming desire to avenge the man Hisoka had beaten half to death. She needed to be very careful around him, for both their sakes.

When they got back to the room, Keiko tossed her hat on the bedside table and straightened out her long hair.

“Well, I’m impressed that you aren’t utterly terrified,” Hisoka praised.

“I didn’t say I enjoyed it,” Keiko retorted, “but I was wondering if I could ask a favor.”

“Oh?” Hisoka asked giddily. “Anything you desire,” he said, “as long as there is something in it for me.”

“Train with me,” Keiko said simply. She knew she needed to learn about how abilities were used on this world and so far, Hisoka was her only source even if she didn't like how he used them.

The smirk disappeared and was replaced by a momentary look of shock on Hisoka’s face before he recovered. Whatever he has been expecting her to say, it wasn’t that.

“I fail to see what there would be in it for me,” he replied.

Keiko had her hands around his throat so fast he didn’t see her coming. She was starting to understand how he played his games and decided to use her current feelings of rage to her advantage. “The fact that I won’t kill you might be good for starters,” she said icily.

His aura sprang to life and he spun and grabbed her by the other wrist as she still clung to his throat. “Don’t tempt me if you’re not willing to follow through,” Hisoka retorted.

Keiko could see a mix of rage, lust, and a fire in his golden eyes. For a moment she hesitated, worried about what she got herself into. Hisoka took her moment of weakness and pinned her to the wall. “Lesson 1, if you assume you have the advantage, you’re wrong,” he said darkly.

His nails against her own neck drew blood. She tried not to show any fear. He released his grip on her slightly and kissed her neck where the blood trickled from beneath his fingers. A soft moan came out of her. Keiko's tension subsided and Hisoka relaxed his grip and aura further as his lips continued to caress her neck. As soon as he did, Keiko landed an unexpected blow to his abdomen, knocking him back and temporarily cutting off his chakra flow. She pinned him to the ground and sensing his loss of Nen control, he scowled at her.

“Lesson 2, I am a fast learner,” Keiko said, looking down at him. “Teach me and I won’t disappoint you.”

“It’s been a while since anyone pinned me down against my will. Fine, you win. But I am a quick learner also and I promise, that seductress technique will not work again. How long before my aura returns?”

“Within a few hours,” Keiko said, letting him up. 

“I often keep many thoughts to myself, surprising I know considering my chatty nature,” Hisoka said. Keiko snickered. Hisoka continued, “but frankly I am torn between wanting to kill you, and wanting to make love to you.” He would have used a coarser choice of words, but he figured this would bother her the most.

This wiped the grin off Keiko’s face. She didn’t really care for either option. Seeing he had unnerved her and put the ball back into his court,  Hisoka was satisfied.

“I have one additional condition,”  Hisoka said. Keiko cocked her head slightly. “Your name, my dear.”

“It’s Keiko,” she said quietly, as if she had given him everything he needed to unravel her.

“Well I can’t train with you while I can’t use Nen. We may as well go to dinner,” said Hisoka, matter of factly.

Keiko put on her hat on again and followed Hisoka silently the rest of the way to the restaurant.


	3. Sexual Tension

That night, Keiko put a pillow between them on the bed again. 

Hisoka snickered, “After what you pulled earlier, I have no plans to touch you in your sleep. Unless you want me to,” he said, tracing a finger up her hip. 

Keiko slapped his hand away without a word. 

Happy to irritate her, Hisoka smiled and rolled over. 

Sometime during the night, Keiko woke and silently slid her feet over the side of the bed. She slipped quietly to the door trying not to wake Hisoka. She glanced back before closing the door and he did not move. 

As the door clicked closed, his eyes flew opened, and he smirked menacingly. 

Keiko made her way outside the city and back through the woods at a run toward the clearing where the cave entrance stood. She masked her presence before approaching the edge of the woods. She could smell one other in the area, likely one of the Phantom Troupe members watching the cave in case she came back. Uncertain if they could see her, she decided she should take dog form to not alert suspicion. Before she could transform however, she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. Hisoka brought a long finger to his lips to indicate she should be silent. Keiko blinked at him confusedly. She hadn’t smelled him coming, but she suspected that his scent saturated her senses now having spent so much time with him. He was also highly efficient at masking his presence, she noted in the back of her mind.

He leaned close to her ear slowly and whispered, “Stay here. I will go deal with him.” 

Hisoka released his Zetsu and made his presence known to the Troupe member as he walked slowly into the clearing. The Troupe member did the same. 

“Hisoka,” said Ilumi in mild surprise, “I was not expecting to see you for a couple weeks.” 

“How did you manage to draw such a _ boring _ job with your talents?” Hisoka asked. 

Ilumi blinked noncommittally with liquid black eyes. “we all have to take our share,” he said stoicly. 

“In that case, why don’t I take over the rest of your watch—start giving back? I can’t seem to sleep a wink anyway,” Hisoka waived his hand matter of factly. 

“I’ve known you long enough to know you’re up to something,” Ilumi observed, “I don’t care what it is as long as it doesn’t interfere with my plans. If you do, I’ll kill you. I'll see you in a few weeks,” he finished before seemingly vanishing into thin air. 

Hisoka continued to grin, unmoved by his promise. The assassin was probably the closest thing he ever had to a friend, but their relationship was precariously built on mutual respect of skill more than anything. 

Once Hisoka was sure Ilumi had gone, he checked with Keiko to see if she could smell anything. When she shook her head, he followed her to the entrance of the cave. Hisoka stood guard outside. He knew full she wouldn’t be going anywhere, but she would not be satisfied until she saw for herself. After a few minutes he heard a *thwump* from inside. 

Keiko had dropped to her knees in defeat. How could she ever repair this and get home? She knew nothing about how the portals even connected to be able to make the repairs, and all the texts were at home. The overwhelming hopelessness finally got to her and she sobbed silently. 

Hisoka sensed her despair and entered the cave. He wasn’t good at this type of thing. He sighed and patted her head awkwardly, “there, there,” he consoled with no real investment. 

Keiko pulled herself together, not wanting Hisoka to have any access inside the walls she had built around her deeper feelings about her situation. She refused to look at him as she stood and strode out of the cave. Her hands were balled into fists, willing to not let herself lose control again. 

Unexpectedly, Hisoka took her hand gently and this time she did not pull away. She turned to look at him in confusion and for half a second, it almost seemed like there was a hint of sympathy. The moment passed quickly as he returned to his usual demeanor and said, “If you lose your self-control again, the entire Troupe will come down on us. Don’t think for a second I am going to fight them for you.” 

Keiko pulled her hand away and turned with a hardened expression, and strode back off toward the city. She could get there that night if she ran faster through the woods as she had come, so she took off without looking back. She was annoyed to sense Hisoka kept pace with her the entire way. 

When they were back at the tower, he lent her a tablet he called up from the front desk to amuse herself with. He didn’t want to deal with any angst from the Yokai right now. He hated seeing her so unhappy. He hated self pity, but at the same time, he was annoyed with himself to find he just wanted to see her smile. It was much more attractive on her, he tried to tell himself. Keiko busied herself on the web looking for any historical reference to the runes in the cave, but came up with nothing. She abandoned the attempt as the sun was breaking through the window and she turned over and went to sleep. When he could hear her deep steady breathing, Hisoka wrapped an arm around her and watched her sleeping form. 

\---- 

He began training with her the next day. Keiko was confused as to why they didn’t go outside. 

“Because,” he said, wagging a long finger, “we are focusing on the four disciplines right now. I have no idea how focus of aura is taught on your world so we have to start with the basics. I suspect with the massive amount of aura you have, that you already use them in some fashion, but perhaps in a different way.” 

Hisoka went over Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu with her. She executed each flawlessly. He nodded appreciatively and continued on to forms of specific focus of aura, such as Gyo and Ko. Keiko was a little confused by his explaination until he demonstrated. She typically used elemental skills and was used to focusing her chakra for manipulation of external forces. On her world and on other worlds, they had been taught that everyone has an elemental nature, though experienced users may use more than one or all. Keiko was most skilled with water and wind though she could use other releases as well. She had been able to learn Rasengan from Naruto though she was not as skilled at it. It most resembled a focus of chakra to her based on Hisoka’s explanation. She gathered and compressed the swirling air currents in her palm. 

Hisoka watched interestedly, but waived his hand after a moment dismissively. “The truth is, what you lack as a strategist, you more than make up for in raw power. You could have killed me a hundred times over by now if you caught be off guard. Right now I am not interested in how you give form to your focus, I just want to see you focus the flow of aura to a location.” 

She seemed to have trouble with this for a few weeks, but then she remembered a certain lesson long ago where three Genin focused aura in their feet. She smiled and refocused her efforts and was able to pass her focus from her eyes to her hands. 

“About time,” Hisoka said, “I was starting to get rather bored.” 

Keiko shot him a look and rolled her eyes. “You’re bored because you keep us shut up in this room all the time.” 

“Not that I care, but it is for your own safety as well as protecting my self-interest,” he said, tossing a paper aside. 

“I thought you wanted Chrollo to get stronger so you could fight him. Isn’t handing me over to him in your best interest?” Keiko asked as Hisoka strolled over. 

He tilted up her chin with one finger as he leaned closer, “Don’t tempt me,” he grinned evily. 

Keiko wasn’t afraid of him doing such a thing. For one, he had never fully committed to forcing her to do anything. She was certain the thought of handing her over had already occurred to Hisoka. It would put him in favor with the Phantom Troupe and position him closer to Chrollo, but she was curious about his motives for deciding against it. 

“I don’t give away what belongs to me for free,” Hisoka said, framing her face between his fingers and hovering his lips above hers without making contact. 

Keiko’s heart raced as she stumbled backwards mentally, but her body didn’t move. She was worried maybe she wanted him to... 

“Bungie gum,” he said simply, “one of my specialties.” He moved his lips to her forehead and placed a kiss there before releasing her. Anyone else he would have had his way with by now, but he was enjoying her every reaction to the way he toyed with her. 

“My dear, surely you didn’t _ want _ me to kiss you? What would your husband say?” The words were out of his mouth before he could help himself. His grin turned into a frown as he saw her eyes water, but she kept her reaction contained. 

“Kei....I,” he reached out to her as she turned and left the room. He could have forced her to stay, but he let her go. “I guess I have problems sometimes,” he said to himself, leaning his head back and looking at the ceiling. He didn’t know when she would be back so he decided to go out into town himself. 

The sky grew dark as clouds rolled in. Keiko sat perched in a tree under the cover of the canopy, listening to the rain as it bounced off the leaves above. The intensity of the pattern grew and waned as she sat there and listened to its calming effect. She hoped it would drown out the heavy realization that she would never see Kakashi or her children and friends again. It wasn't exactly the first time she had to cope with this loss, but she wasn't expecting having to deal with it again so soon. Among friends, she would be safe to mourn, but she was in the den of the enemy. She couldn't afford to show these feelings. She cursed herself.

Hisoka bumped into Keiko in the city when she was on her way back. He was drenched as well. His hair was no longer back, but hanging again in his face again, droplets dripping off the ends and down his cheeks as the rain continued to fall. His makeup also had been washed away. He was not wearing a self-satisfied or maniacal smirk when he saw her sad, drowned form. His lips were slightly parted and he looked like he wanted to say something, but they just stood there for a while. 

He finally reached out for her and pulled her into an awkward embrace. “I have no real love for people, he said into her ear. My only love is never being bored in life. I am an idiot sometimes,” he said stroking her wet hair. “Maybe that makes you an idiot for staying,” he finished. 

“Don’t,” Keiko said sharply and swallowed, “don’t give backhanded apologies. I'd rather have nothing from you at all.” She dug her nails into his sides as she squeezed her eyes closed, willing any emotion to drown itself.

“I’m sorry Kei,” he said simply. She buried her face further in his chest. It was what her husband called her. It just half tortured her, half pissed her off even more. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t just beat the shit out of him right there for all the abuse Hisoka had put her through the last few weeks. But right now, all she wanted was someone to hold her. 

“I don’t do well with promises, but I will try to do better. You asked me why I don’t do the logical thing and hand you over to Chrollo? It’s because I can’t stand the thought of him having you, and what he would do to you,” Hisoka said quietly. 

“You’re worried about him having me, not about what would happen to me,” Keiko said angrily. “Everything to you is about possession.” 

“If that were the case, I would _ make _you do what I want,” Hisoka said, “I can manipulate most people to do so, but truthfully I do precious little of that with you. I just enjoy egging you on. Although even I can see when I’ve pushed too far. Normally I don’t care, but for some reason with you, I do.” 

He continued to stroke her hair as the rain fell harder. “Give me another chance. If you still hate me by the time the Troupe is dealt with, you can kill me.” Part of him gave this as a genuine offer, but part of him knew he was being self serving if only to see her power again one more time.  


“Why does everything with you have to be resolved by killing,” she growled, pushing away from him. 

Hisoka pulled her back, looking into her eyes. The intensity made her look away. “Fine, but tomorrow we train outside. And since it’s how you like to resolve things, you’re target practice until I feel better,” she said. 

He released her but held her hand on the way back. He didn’t know why. Everything about this was completely out of character for him. Conversely, Keiko who was normally very affectionate after her years in Konoha shuffled along embarrassed beside him. 

“I told you I was not gentleman,” he said when they got back to the room. “Tonight, I will make an exception."

Keiko’s face turned a darker shade of red wondering where he was going with this. He disappeared off to the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the tub. He came out and called up room service for a change of clothes and food. After he hung up the phone he went and turned the water off. Keiko shivered when he walked by from the soft air current against her cold skin. 

“Go get in the bath,” he said to her when he came back out. 

She obeyed, and went in, closing the door behind her before peeling off her wet clothes. The tub was full to the brim with bubbles. Keiko raised an eyebrow at the sight before stepping into the steaming water. After Hisoka had changed into a tshirt and jeans, he swung open the bathroom door. Keiko started at his sudden appearance and sank lower in the water. 

“Relax,” he said, heading around to the side of the tub behind her. He reached below the surface where she tried to escape him and began to massage her shoulders. Her tense muscles finally loosened as her panic subsided. 

“This is a one-time only thing,” he said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than her. 

“It’s nice,” she said. 

“You should see what other places I give great massages,” he said before he could help himself. 

Rather than looking away as usual, Keiko tilted her head back to look at him. It was her turn to keep him unnerved. He couldn’t read the expression on her face, but he now had a perfect view of her cleavage which he normally would have loved. But he couldn’t focus on pampering her if he was focused on what else he would like to do to her. This time, he was the one to turn his face away with flushed cheeks. 

Keiko giggled. It was the most innocent sound he had ever heard come out of her. It was like joyful music filling the room. He turned back to her and couldn’t help but smile back. A knock from the outer door disrupted the moment. “Room service!” 

Hisoka left to answer it and left her to finish the rest of her bath alone, save for a hand to appear to toss clothes onto the bathroom counter before closing the door. 

He sat weightily on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. What was she doing to him? It had to be some kind of pheromone or something that her kind attracted humans with. He had no other explanation. She seemed to attract others when they were out, but he just assumed it was because of her beauty until she had started unraveling him. Despite his sensual banter with her, he wasn’t even in a hurry to have sex with her because he was afraid the thrill would be gone and he would just treat her as disposable like all the others. But oh how he wanted to feel her under him, he thought as Keiko walked into the room. 

Her guard was down some after he had finally been nice to her. Her eyes were brighter and gentler than they had been since she had been living with him. He half willed her to go back to hating him, and half wanted to take advantage of her moment of trust and ravage her right then. He somehow managed to contain himself when she sat close to him with her sandwich. 

“You and your crumbs in the bed,” he sighed, but he took the other half from her anyway when she handed it to him. 

“I have a fight tomorrow and then I have to leave for a few weeks. I have enough wins, you should be able to stay here while I am gone regardless, as long as I am back in time for the deadline before the next one,” he said. 

“You know, I could probably pass the hunter exam pretty easily. I’ve been reading about it online,” she said as she licked her finger. 

“There’s going to be at least one other member of the Phantom Troupe there. It would not be a good idea,” he frowned. 

“Your loss,” she shrugged. 

"There is a fair amount of teaming up on the Hunter Exam, but the stages are different each year. Ultimately, everyone is out for themselves. If you went the same year as me, there is a good chance we would be pitted against each other at some point. As much as that idea gives me a rush, having you that close to Ilumi does not,” Hisoka said. 

“So you just want me to stay hidden in this room for weeks?” Keiko mocked. 

“Why no, I want you to go win a few fights and get a cell phone now that you’ve had some training. I'm sure you don't want to live here forever for free. Use an alias, and you may want a better disguise,” he said looking her over. “You’ll start on the lower floors. You should win with ease. But don’t overdo it to the point you draw attention to yourself until I’m back.” 

“Yes dad,” Keiko teased. 

“Oooooh, daddy likes that,” he purred as he reached for her cheek. 

“Ew no, stop that right there,” Keiko exclaimed, looking mortified. “Don’t ever say anything like that again.” 

Hisoka chuckled as the power to fluster shifted back to him. Something swelled in his chest he hadn’t felt before as he watched her stammer in embarrassment. The words themselves were drowned out. All he could focus on was just her. 

\------------------------- 


	4. Beautiful Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content warning

As promised, they trained outside in the morning. Her version of training was sparring. Keiko had to find a place clear of the city and in the direction opposite the cave. The sun had risen past the dawn before she found an acceptable place away from people and where she was certain no enemies lingered nearby. 

Hisoka stood opposite her, completely relaxed. She wasn’t sure if he was confident she wouldn’t harm him or he was just insane. “I’m not going to go easy,” she warned. 

His eyes narrowed as his grin widened. “Neither am I.” 

He was impressed by the sheer range of abilities that she had. No one on this world mastered such a variety of techniques. But she lacked the cunning that he possessed for her to use her skill to its greatest effect. Now he understood why she released so much raw power. He could tell she was used to completely dominating her enemies. The thought made him shiver with excitement. 

Short of actually trying to kill each other, they wound up at an impasse. Keiko may not have been able to evade his bungee gum always, but she had somehow found a way to neutralize it, to his annoyance. Likewise, he was able to avoid any of her focused attacks. 

“I thought you weren’t going to hold back,” she provoked. 

“I thought you weren’t either,” he replied. 

“I guess I’m not ready to kill you yet,” she said as she signaled that she was done. 

“Mmmm, that confidence is simply intoxicating. I wish you would show more of it,” he crooned. 

“I have plenty,” she dismissed, “when I want to. Confidence is not synonymous with displays of stupidity.” 

“Fair point. However, you seem to be equating Heaven’s Arena with such acts.” 

“Not necessarily. It just would be stupid for me to fight there,” she replied. Hisoka did not seem as concerned that anyone from the Troupe would show up as he was when they first arrived. She suspected he had more knowledge now of their movements when he had to call in for instructions or meet one of his contacts. Keiko didn’t care. She would either have to spend her time halfheartedly fighting, or she would have to constantly look over her shoulder for glory chasers. It didn’t appeal to her in the slightest. But she knew she couldn’t keep living off Hisoka for free, and the last thing she wanted was to be in a position of forever in his debt. Though he hadn’t tried to force collection of anything from her now, she knew at some point he would want something from her. 

Hisoka shrugged when he saw she was done discussing the subject and made his way back to the tower with her to prepare for his next match. 

Hisoka easily won his fight later in the day. He followed Keiko as she reluctantly headed to the sign-up window for fights afterward. She realized she was again the victim of uncomfortable stares from other fighters, sizing up her aura, her size, her body. She wound up leaving the window and heading to the bet counter instead. She didn’t know if Hisoka was disappointed but he didn’t say anything either way. She really didn’t want to draw any additional attention to herself and even if disguised. 

She won enough off the first two matches to buy a cell phone and she punched Hisoka’s number in. It made for a rather short contact list. 

“This is where I leave you my dear,” said Hisoka as they made it back to the center of the lobby. “I’ll call you if I can,” he waved nonchalantly as he turned toward the doors. He chose a public place to say goodbye. He knew that would prevent Keiko from getting sappy on him and he was right. Keiko stood there and watched him go. 

She was determined to not let time go to waste in his absence. A couple months had already passed since she had been here. She had been compiling everything she could on the members of the troupe, and also watching local history and documentary channels for anything that resembled the runes, though she had to concede that taking down the Phantom Troupe was of more importance if she didn’t want to live the rest of her life in Hisoka’s bedroom. 

She was awake past dark, tapping away on the Bluetooth keyboard for the tablet when her phone vibrated across the table. She picked it up and opened the short text: 

Hisoka:_ Goodnight dove _ _ ☆ _ _ :-* _ _ 💧 _

Keiko never had a cell phone before and she had no idea what the symbols were supposed to mean. But she figured since it had the symbols he always painted on his face that it was some kind of signature. She clicked a box full of shapes and faces and stared at the list for a moment, perplexed. 

She typed back after a moment of scrolling through. 

Keiko:_ Night. Work hard and break a leg :) _ 💦 _ show _ _ ‘ _ _ em _ _ what you got _

Hisoka: _ Oooh _ _ baby, I’m going to assume _ _ that particular emoticon has two meanings. _

Keiko: _ Can you not be lewd for five seconds? _

Hisoka:_ I almost sent you a photo of what I got _ _ ;) _

Keiko: >.> 

Hisoka: _ For someone who has never texted, _ y _ ou learn fast, I’ll give you that. I’m almost impressed. _

Keiko: _ Be impressed I’m still talking to you past your second text. Goodnight. _

Hisoka hummed happily to himself as he switched the phone to silent. He wouldn’t have much chance to toy with her over the coming weeks. Ilumi would be in close quarters and Hisoka had no idea who else might be watching. 

Hisoka felt back to his old self during the exam. He found new opponents to play with, and he didn’t have to use the restraint he was required to use at the arena. He felt almost liberated. Despite this, he wasn’t completely liberated from Keiko’s spell as he thought he might be. She was still on his mind periodically during unoccupied moments. 

He returned his attention to an interesting group during the first challenge. He focused his aura in a circle between his fingers to form a lens as he watched them from afar. A young boy with spiked black hair and green attire brimmed with future potential, as did a young grey-haired boy about the same age; Gon and Killua. He helped them out of a bind during the first challenge in hopes that they would be able to mature and be worthy adversaries. 

\----- 

Hisoka only talked to Keiko once during the entire exam other than their text exchange. She didn’t even know when he was coming back. She figured at some point he would call her. She was used to being no contact for periods when there were missions, coming from Konoha so she didn’t find it unusual. 

Hisoka slept on the long train ride back. His hair and face were all natural. He didn’t bother to do anything about it while stuffed in a box with dozens of snoring, smelly people. He regretted his choice and wished he would have just walked, but that would have taken much longer. He knew Keiko his fresh face and unkept hair had an impact on Keiko that he rather enjoyed anyway. When Hisoka made it up to the room, he found a smiling Keiko where he left her, but a cut and bruise on her lip. She was looking over the Arena newspaper. 

“Your fight didn’t end flawlessly I take it?” he asked as he closed the door behind him. 

Her smile faded slightly, “It wasn’t exactly a fight that I wanted to have. Some of that unwanted attention came knocking at the bedroom door anyway. I haven’t been in the arena.” 

Hisoka’s anger flared, “give me a name.” 

“They’ve been dealt with already. At least, he won’t be using Nen anymore. I thought you weren’t into chivalry?” Keiko teased. “In any case, I could have dealt with them without injury, but I was trying escape the notice of anyone else.” 

Hisoka was sorry he wasn’t the one to end the bastard, but he didn’t press the issue further. 

“I forgot, I owe you something from the day you left without a proper goodbye,” Keiko said. 

“Oooh?” Hisoka asked with interest. 

Unexpectedly, Keiko punched him in the arm. It didn’t hurt, but it caught Hisoka off guard. He laughed at her pouted expression. It was stifled in his throat when her lips covered his. He wanted to push her away, afraid this would seal the end of his time with her, but he couldn’t. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back hungrily. 

“Ouch,” she said, pulling back and putting her fingers to her lower lip where it broke open. 

He pecked her lip gently with his over the wound before letting her go. He wanted things to go further, but the interruption gave him pause. “I need to go sign up for a match and observe the new arrivals. I’m sure those who participated in the Hunter Exam will be pouring in here hoping to prove themselves,” he said before letting her go and departing. 

\---- 

Hisoka returned from to find Keiko sitting cross legged on the end of the bed, watching the matches on the TV. A couple promising young boys were the talk of every channel it seemed. Hisoka’s eyes flashed with glee in recognition of the boys he met during the Hunter Exam. He had been hoping they would show up. 

They were both impressive, but Keiko couldn’t help but watch the grey-haired kid. He reminded her of one of her sons, Obito. Although, Obito was probably a bit more surly than this kid. He was always serious. She wasn’t sure where he got it from. She pushed away the thought reluctantly. She knew there was no chance of seeing any of them again. It had already been months. 

“Found your next bet?” Hisoka asked, seeing how intently she watched the one named Killua. 

“He just reminded me of someone is all, though both those kids have a lot of promise,” she replied. Hisoka knew nothing of her children, so he had no idea what she was thinking. 

“You seem to show a lot of interest in the contestants. Are you sure you don’t want to get out there? It's not like you keep fighting when you don’t want to,” he said before reading the look of reluctance on her face. “I know I said I wouldn’t fight for you, but I won’t let anything else to happen to you outside the ring if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“You really want to see me fight, don’t you?” she replied disinterestedly. 

“What can I say? It turns me on,” Hisoka rumbled as he drew closer. 

“I have you. I don’t need to be in an arena for that,” Keiko said. Her eyes widened as she felt him inch nearer, a menacing smile widening on his face. “Oh gods no, I meant I have you to fight with, not that...about turning you on,” she stammered. 

“Too late,” he said, reaching for her chin and pulling her lips forcefully into his. 

Keiko ignored the sting in her lip and whatever match was now on the TV. She gripped his shirt as he lay her back on the bed, still exploring her mouth with his tongue and cutting off her air supply. She gasped for air when he finally pulled back. He looked into her eyes, his own filled with thirst. Seeing she was not putting up a fight, he continued the trail of his kisses down her jaw and her neck. His teeth dug into her neck possessively above the life force coursing through her jugular. She cried out and he kissed the spot to ease the sting. 

He continued his way further down her neck, nipping more gently. He stopped to suck on the protrusion of her collarbone as he parted away the top of the robe she was wearing to expose her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed his way down to her breasts and over her nipple. He bit one gently while pinching the other between his fingers. 

A moan escaped Keiko’s lips, causing Hisoka’s pulse to surge. His old nature made him just want to take her and fuck her mercilessly until she screamed. His hardening cock twitched with anticipation at the thought. Not yet. He wasn’t going to be too rough with her this time. 

His free hand trailed slowly down her belly, parting her legs gently as he continued his assault on her nipples. She was already soaking. It was taking every ounce of self-control he had to keep this pace. He circled her wetness, avoiding her most sensitive spot. Her hips shifted below him, begging him to touch her where she needed it most. He ignored the pleas and whimpers that escaped her luscious lips. He slid a finger inside her, then another, being careful not to scratch her. After pumping his fingers against the ridge inside her, he finally caressed her clit with his thumb. She arched her back and moaned louder, chest heaving as he pushed her closer to the edge. 

“Yes baby, let me hear you,” he growled, releasing her nipple from his mouth. As she grew closer, he crashed his lips to hers, swallowing every moan. He thrummed as she moaned louder against his kiss and her body was wracked with orgasm. 

Keiko panted. She usually was not quite so vocal. But though he went slowly, his fingers worked deftly, demanding she cum for him without words. 

“I’m far from done with you,” he said, his voice dripping with promise as he saw her relax. He slinked out of his clothes and allowed Keiko's robe to drop to the floor as he pulled her from the bed. He carried her over to the sliding door out to the balcony, her long hair swaying. Keiko couldn’t help but appreciate his toned form as she looked up at him. 

He set her down and put her face against the cold glass and she shivered. Her palms pressed against the glass helplessly, knowing she had no control in this position. Her breasts were spread against the glass for all the world to see, if anyone could see up to the 200th floor that is. She hadn’t even seen the size of him yet, but she could feel him at her entrance and she knew he wasn’t going to slide in easily. She hadn’t had sex in while and the intrusion felt uncomfortable at first. 

“Mmm, so tight,” Hisoka purred in her ear as he felt the resistance against the tip of his member. “You’ve been a good girl and waited for me while I was gone.” 

His eyes roamed over her lean muscled shoulders and back, down to her slender waist and perfect ass. He slid a hand around the front of her over her pubic bone to angle her better towards him. Again he held back, and pushed in repeatedly a bit at a time, allowing her time to adjust to him. Once had fully made it inside her, he pulled out and then inserted his entire length into her again. Her hand slapped the glass as he continued to fuck her deeply, gripping her hip with his other hand for leverage. He slid in fully again and stopped, feeling her pussy contract around his shaft, begging for more. 

He pulled out of her and she gave a small groan of disappointment. He gave a satisfied smirk as he turned her around, putting her back against the glass and lifting her legs up to wrap around him before inserting himself into her again. She wrapped her arms around him as he continued to pump inside her. 

“Oh fuck, mmm,” she mewled quietly, gripping his hair at the base of his neck. 

He carried her back over to the bed, still inside her, and continued his assault as he laid her back. He picked up his speed, pounding inside her, begging to feel every inch of her. 

"It feels so good,” she panted. 

“And what do you want? Let me hear it,” Hisoka commanded. 

“Uhn, I want to cum,” Keiko said quietly. 

“Then cum for me dove. You can only cum if you say my name,” he said, gripping her legs tighter with his hands, trying to stave off his own orgasm until he got what he wanted. 

“Hisoka,” she said quietly. 

“Louder.” 

She repeated it. 

“Louder!” 

She cried out, unable to his name out again as she came. He released himself inside her, filling her to the core as she milked him for every last drop. He had to grab her waist to steady himself as she continued to grip him inside of her, contracting around him repeatedly. 

It wasn’t the wildest sex he had, but it was the most deeply satisfying. He couldn’t remember the last time a woman completely unloaded him like that. He collapsed next to her on the bed and pulled her into his arms after recovering for a moment. This was the first time he hadn’t kicked a woman out post-coitus. He usually opted to get what he needed from them and get rid of them. 

He kissed her temple as her shuddering came to a stop. She turned toward him and put a hand gently on his bare chest. He continued gentle kisses across her face before stopping to let his eyes take in his beautiful creature. He knew he should get things cleaned up but he didn’t want to lose what this moment felt like. 


	5. Hope

_ Back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves _

Konoha remained much the same since Keiko’s absence, except for the increased agitation among those she was closest to. 

Keiko had four children at this point. Obito and Nabuto were the same age, though through prior circumstances of political changes in relationship status, one had been conceived by Gaara and one by Kakashi. They were called twins, but they were not truly. Keiko had another son who was actually a product of Kabuto’s experimentation and grown in a lab when he had captured Sasuke and Keiko while under Orochimaru’s employ. They found out about him after the war was over and Orochimaru handed him over. Sora was the spitting image of Sasuke. Due to his presence, Keiko had commissioned a clan complex be built that would house both the Hatake and Uchiha family. It seemed appropriate since Kakashi had been so closely linked to the Uchiha in the past anyway. Her youngest, Emiko, was still in the academy. It had broken Keiko’s heart to think how confused she must be by her mother’s sudden absence. This younger generation was not used to the struggles that Obito and Nabuto had grown up with. 

Sora shuffled across the yard with his hands in his pockets. He was in a surly mood. Both Keiko and Sasuke were now absent in his life. He knew they weren’t exactly his parents. He understood he had been manufactured using their DNA, but they took him in and loved him just the same. His dad was off on missions constantly since the end of the war and now his mother had abandoned him too. He knew that wasn’t truly the case, but it made him feel better to think it anyway. 

Sora kicked a rock and it landed into the koi pond in the garden. He watched the ripples as he listened to the soft *thud* of the bamboo fountain tipping and refilling. He suddenly had an idea. 

“Kakashi-san,” he called, finding the grey-haired shinobi fixing a paper door on the other side of the house. Emiko was sitting and humming happily as she handed her dad pieces of rice paper. The tiny pointed dog like ears hidden among her silver hair twitched when Sora approached. 

Kakashi looked up at him in mild surprise that was partially concealed behind his mask. Sora seldom came to him for anything, even though Kakashi had made it very clear he thought of him as a son. He couldn’t blame Sora. He supposed that circumstances were confusing enough. 

“What is it? Did something happen?” 

“I think I have an idea...about the portal,” Sora said in a rush. 

“Emiko, can you go feed the dogs,” Kakashi said, taking the rest of the paper from her. She nodded happily, and continued humming as she sauntered away into the house. 

“When is my dad coming back?” Sora asked. 

Kakashi looked up thoughtfully, “Not for quite a while I understand. He’s in the middle of a pretty dangerous mission. Why?” 

“I was thinking, maybe he can use the Rinnegan to open a portal to look for the world here the strangers took my mom,” Sora finished. 

“In theory that’s actually a pretty brilliant idea. It will take time though to search all those worlds. Time isn’t on our side right now unfortunately until the Otsusuki are dealt with. But I will mention it to the Hokage,” Kakashi said. 

Sora gritted his teeth and Kakashi could see the outburst coming and headed him off. “I love your mom more than anything in the world. But the Hokage is responsible for all of the lives in the village, not just one. He can’t recall your dad right now to dedicate him to searching for Keiko. I wish it were otherwise.” 

“You were Hokage and there have been plenty of times you have put one life above many,” Sora shot back. 

“Sometimes as shinobi we can put one life first, but sometimes we can’t. And it is always a hard judgement call. I haven’t always made the right ones. You will understand when you’re older.” 

Sora turned and punched the paper door with as much strength as he could muster standing in one spot. 

Kakashi sighed, “You certainly have the temper of both your parents. I promise I will bring it up to Naruto. I’m sure he will do everything in his power.” 

Sora calmed at the mention of Naruto by his name rather than his title. He shoved his hands back in his pockets and turned away, shuffling past Kakashi so he couldn’t see the tears stream down his face. 

Kakashi looked at the broken frame lying haphazardly in the doorway. He stepped over it and made for the cordless phone on the other side of the room. 

“Kakashi-sensei!” proclaimed the loud voice at the other end. Kakashi pulled the earpiece away from his ear as Naruto continued, “You almost never call me on the phone, what’s going on?” 

“Wait until you hear what Sora came up with.” 

Kakashi hung up. As suspected, Sasuke wouldn’t be available for some time. It was worth a shot. Kakashi wondered if Keiko was safe, and happy. He had some doubts about whether she was even alive. The men that came through the portal not only succeeded in capturing her, but the strangers had defeated some arguably strong shinobi in the process on their own soil. They had coordinated most of their efforts on a snatch and grab however, so they were not eager to prolong a fight. 

He was sure if Keiko escaped, she would be fine. She was usually well liked among others due to her nature. She could take care of herself in most situations, the current one non-withstanding. 

Kakashi scratched his eyebrow with his thumb. Sora was going to be upset when he heard the news. He hoped he wouldn’t do anything stupid. 

\--------- 

Keiko felt full of guilt during the night. Now part of her hoped she never went home. She felt like she betrayed Kakashi twice. Although in fairness, both times were when it was thought there was no hope of ever seeing him again. Still, it had only been a few months. What if they figured it out on their end and she had allowed herself to be intimate with someone else? Another part of her insisted this was part of survival, using Hisoka and getting his guard down so she would have an ally against the Troupe. 

“I can practically hear your brain running a marathon,” said a glossy voice next to her. “Talk.” 

“It’s nothing,” Keiko replied reassuringly. 

“Nothing doesn’t keep one awake at night and heart beating a million miles a minute. And your aura is churning. I can’t sleep with that going on,” he replied. 

“A bunch of stuff that would make no sense to you and would bore you,” she said. “I’ll try to tone it down.” 

“You feel like you betrayed him,” Hisoka said with surprising observation as he ran his talons through her hair. Keiko said nothing in response. “I may not associate with people, but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand how they work, my dear.” 

A small look of hurt flashed in Keiko’s eyes before Hisoka continued, “I know you’re trying to deal with a great deal of pain and you’re lonely. I never once assumed you stayed close to me because you love me. I know full well that part of you is elsewhere.” 

He wasn’t sure if he thought this would pacify her or fluster her. He didn’t really care which at the moment. He was not expecting a small voice to ask, “and what about you?” 

He stopped stroking her hair and looked her full in the face. And what about him? He didn’t really know. He didn’t usually keep people this close. It was part of the reason Machi had always refused his advances. He both loved Keiko and would also be fine with seeing her bleed at the same time. He was a sadist that way and couldn’t help it. But realizing this about himself, he had chosen to keep her safe anyway. 

“I do love you, dove,” Hisoka said after a moment. Keiko’s eyes went wide. “Though probably not in the way you hope.” 

“What does that even mean?” Keiko asked. 

“I wish I could explain it myself. But that’s all I have for you I’m afraid,” he answered. “Truth be told, you’d probably be safer back on your world than with me. Yet, here we are making the best of things.” 

Keiko hated the way he put it. That’s exactly how she felt. She was making the best of things, sleeping next to a devil that could turn on her at any moment. He was her closest link to humanity in this dog eat dog world she had experienced. She hoped there was more out there, but she hadn’t found it yet. 

“You don’t need to keep hiding from me, dear,” Hisoka said gently, rousing her from her thoughts. “Nothing you could say is going to hurt or shock me.” 

“Why don’t you talk about your past?” Keiko asked, changing the subject. 

“Well, I stand corrected about being shocked,” Hisoka raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question. “There really isn’t much to tell. I made my way with magic tricks and circus performance before learning Nen from my master.” 

“So where did this thirst to kill come from?” Keiko asked boldly. 

“It was probably always in me, but you never forget your first,” he said, as he inched closer to Keiko. 

“I know I’m not your first,” Keiko said, pushing him back gently. 

“Hmm, you are in a way,” Hisoka mused. Certainly, she was the first he would keep around and be so open with. 

They were interrupted by Keiko’s phone buzzing, which peaked the curiosity of them both. No one else had her number and it was the middle of the night. 

“Is this the demon woman?” asked a man. Keiko put it on speakerphone. “Who are you?” she asked. 

“I am the leader of the Phantom Troupe. My name is Lucifer Chrollo.”   


“Where did you get this number?” Keiko asked, shooting half a look to Hisoka, who shrugged. 

“There are ways to find out a lot of information. Though I am sure you have already surmised we don’t know exactly where you are, or I wouldn’t have called. I have a proposition for you that may benefit us both,” he continued. “I know you probably want to go home, and we have the texts for the portal. All we want is some cooperation from you to let us observe and test your powers.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Keiko said and hung up. 

“That probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but I certainly approve,” Hisoka said, sliding a hand up the inside of her thigh and under her nightgown. 

The phone rang again, and Keiko answered it on speaker, ignoring Hisoka, “The portal is destroyed as you are already aware,” Keiko said coldly, “Somehow it seems like you need me more than I need you right now. Tell me how you can make this benefit me or any sort of deal is off.” 

“We’re working on a way to fix it through the texts. We will continue working on it as you work with us.” 

“Not good enough,” Keiko said. 

“Fine. We will fix it, and then you will work with us before returning home. Fair?” Chrollo answered. 

“That could take you ages. You’re going to wait that long?” Keiko asked. 

“We’ll find a way. I’ll contact you again when we’re ready.” The call ended with a click and dialtone. 

Keiko frowned after hanging up. “You don’t look happy,” Hisoka pressed. 

“He’s lying. There’s no way they would chance restoring the portal before getting what they want. They know that they can’t stop me from escaping now that I’m expecting them.” 

“As a fellow liar, I would say you’re correct,” Hisoka said. 

“How are you a liar,” Keiko asked, shifting on the bed as Hisoka continued teasing his way up her leg. 

“I never really feel the need to lie to you. Telling you the truth is always so much more fun. Seeing you get flustered gives me such a _ rush _,” he said as his hand trailed over the damp fabric between her thighs. 

Keiko bit her lip. She didn’t want to give into this, with the thought of going home in the back of her mind. Hisoka pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply, her need pressing against his own. He placed his hand on one of her buttcheeks and pulled her closer to him. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked as he squeezed. A moan escaped Keiko’s lips as she felt him twitch below her. “I’ll take that as a no,” he grinned. 

Keiko couldn’t will herself to speak. Her mind was screaming no, but it was a different sound involuntarily escaping her lips. She tucked her head under his chin in the crook of his neck, wanting to disappear. 

Hisoka almost stopped in spite of himself. This position of vulnerability, wanting comfort from him, it was almost too much for him to take. He planned on giving her a wild ride tonight, but he couldn’t bring himself to break her now. What the hell? This would be the perfect time to break her, he argued with himself. 

He put aside his inner monologue and hugged her as he kissed her head softly. He ran his hands down her back in a reassuring manner. When she pulled back and looked at him again, he kissed her in a way that was uncharacteristically tender for him. He resumed caressing her arousal as she kissed him back. He felt an explosion of passion from the fire of her lips that was so different than the last time. He had to choke back on these unusual feelings. 

Fingers ran over the muscles in his back which rippled under her touch. She didn’t even realize she had raised herself off his lap and was now looking down at him as he continued to devour the love from her lips. 

Hisoka unzipped himself as he slid her panties to the side. He planned on forcing her to take him in her mouth, but she seemed to have an uncanny way of ruining everything he planned to do to her. This time, he moaned as he lowered her on to him. She gripped him so perfectly. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought she was made just for him. 

He lifted her nightgown off so his eyes could take her all in. Her skin flushed slightly in embarrassment at the exposure and from pleasure. He grabbed her breasts as she began rocking with him in his lap. He could feel her juices of arousal running over the inside of his legs after he pushed his pants down further. Good gods, she was so sexy. He vaguely wondered whom was manipulating whom as he found himself agreeing to do anything she wanted so long as he could hear that moan of hers. He was rewarded with it when he grabbed one of her nipples gently between his teeth. He had imagined tonight going so differently--Her below him on her knees; his cum on her chest. Now all he wanted was to release himself in her very depths as she held him close. 

Her breasts bounced as she continued to ride him. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to last if he didn’t make her to change positions to give him a break, but he didn’t want her to stop. As she got closer, she drew her chest close to his, clinging to him. He pulled her into an embrace as he took over the thrusting, albeit somewhat difficult in this position. Her lips were close to his ear and he could hear every sound she made, so he would bear with it. 

When he could finally take no more, he could feel her tighten around him, and they came together in a single tangle of chests and limbs. He held her in a hug, not wanting to let go. Who was he kidding. He loved her. He wasn’t sure how, but he did. And that’s why the side of him that yearned for her blood never won. He could never tell her this, but he hoped through whatever time he had left with her whether months or years, that she would understand. 

“Hmm, you fight like you perform in bed. You give up and let me take over,” Hisoka joked. 

“Shut....” Keiko panted weakly. 

Hisoka chuckled and patted her back gently, kissing the top of her head again before helping her up and taking her to the bath. He called up room service to come change the sheets. It was the middle of the night. He figured they wouldn’t be pleased, but he had a date in the bathtub. 

Hisoka sank in first after the tub was full and he motioned Keiko to get in after him. She tried to sit at the other end of the tub, but he pulled her up to his chest. “It’s not so bad is it? I won’t bite...much.” 

“It’s ok, my teeth are sharper,” Keiko grinned toothily. Her teeth looked pretty human, save for four canines that were slightly more pointed. 

“It’s not right to tease, dear,” Hisoka said, rubbing her arm. “I’m not above asking you to use them,” he said as he squeezed her arm somewhat hard to accentuate his meaning. 

“You are sick, you know that?” Keiko said, her lips covering her teeth again. 

“You don’t know the half of what goes through my mind.” 

Keiko wrinkled her nose at him and he rumbled a chesty laugh. 


	6. Prodigies

The next morning,  Hisoka was sitting at the table in the corner, drinking coffee and watching Keiko brush her hair. Keiko snickered when she noticed him sitting so poised.  Hisoka was cut off from a response by a knock at the door. He went to answer it while Keiko continued running the bristles to her ends.

“Good morning Mr.  Morow ,” came a voice outside. Keiko peered around curiously after hearing  Hisoka’s surname for the first time. The man took a look at her and cleared his throat, “Ahem, it was brought to our attention by another guest that you have had a female... er ...guest staying here for some time. Guests of no relation are regretfully not allowed to use tower resources.”

“And how does Heaven's Arena determine that she is of no relation?” Hisoka asked.

“Well, uhm,” the man stammered, “guests have observed that you tend to only keep p aid  company .”

Hisoka’s smile widened dangerously as he took a step closer to the man ;  Hisoka’s intent dripping malevolently . The man began to shake as his confidence withered before Hisoka’s presence . “Do they have proof that I need to pay such guests?”  Hisoka feigned a look of hurt. He felt Keiko’s hand gently on his shoulder. The ominous aura building dissipated at once. “As it stands, those guests never stayed with me  in the past for any length of time.  Circumstances have changed since meeting my lovely wife of course,” he said, taking  Keiko’s hand and pulling her around to kiss it.

Keiko blushed as the man continued to stutter, “your, your wife? I’m so sorry for the misunderstanding. But as you know, Heaven’s Arena must have all guests registered....”

“Fine,”  Hisoka sighed, “what is it that you need?”

“Just a copy of her ID showing the same last name or your marriage license,” the man said as he relaxed and straightened himself.

“That may be a problem you see, some of those items were misplaced when a man broke in and assaulted my wife while I was gone. No doubt the same one that made a false report,”  Hisoka said mournfully.

“Is that so? Well, as long as you can get it to us before the end of this week, I don’t see that there should be a problem. But if not, she will have to leave,” the man said, trying to stand taller.  Hisoka noticed the attempt at bravado and waived Keiko back inside.

“I don’t anticipate it to be a problem.  Oh by the way, I forgot to ask. How is the man who fought me a few months back? I’ve heard he  still  hasn’t left the hospital yet. What a pity,” Hisoka said.

The man shrunk again at the look in  Hisoka’s eyes. “I can’t say that I’m aware, however, it is not our place to share such information with other guests. Good day Mr.  Morow .” The man turned and strode stiffly down the hall, looking as if he wanted to break into a run--at least as much of one as the portly man could.

Hisoka was still wearing a look of intimidation when he turned back into the room. His  eyes  fell on Keiko and he softened. Her face was turned away brow furrowed as she pinched her lips with her fingers in thought. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair, savoring the sweet scent  that still lingered  from her shampoo. “Well, that was an unfortunate turn of events. I guess all that’s left is to get married,” he said  matter of fact ly .

Keiko gave a sharp  inhale and coughed in surprise. “Sorry, what?”

“Marry me,” he repeated.

“I’m sorry, but why?”

“It’s just a piece of paper. If you want to chip in, we can even have one forged. It’s not like you’re bound to anyone on this world,” he said , His nonchalant tone of voice left Keiko unable to read his intentions.

“I’m going to go get some air,” she said, blinking at him without expression before making her way out the door .

As she wandered through the corridors of the lower tower levels, she found herself at the Arena hospital. She found the room of the man Hisoka had beaten half to death alone, lying unconscious on a bed. She was surprised the staff paid her little notice and no one tried to stop her as she wandered the ward. Making sure no one was coming, Keiko pulled water from a nearby jug and covered her hand and infused it with her chakra. She examined the man’s injuries and they were fairly extensive, but he would probably live. She set about healing what she could, though she wasn’t skilled enough in medical ninjutsu to be able to heal him completely. Her only real experience was studying with water users on another planet.

The monk woke with a start and grabbed her wrist. Keiko hadn’t been prepared for such a reaction and a spark left her. The man shook his hand in pain and held it gingerly. “You,” he growled, “I’ve seen you on TV in the crowd. You’re with that psycho clown. And you were at our match. What business do you have here? Did he send you to finish me off? ”

Keiko continued to stare at him, neither confirming or denying his allegations.

The man was suddenly aware that the rest of his pain had almost left him as he looked at her glowing hand. “You’re ... not like him. You  seem to  have compassion for others.  This is what you came for, to heal me?”

Again, Keiko said nothing, just nodded slightly.

The man harumphed and continued, “ If you were smart, you’d get away from him. As soon as he’s done with you, he’ll try to kill you too. I know his type.”

Keiko backed out of the room, her head swimming. She made her way silently down to the computer café on the ground level of the Arena and started browsing apartments. Maybe it was time she got away and stopped being dependent on him. S he hadn’t planned on being here so long and making a living off placing bets really wasn’t a contribution. She knew if she didn’t get out more, she would never make other contacts to try and help her get home. However,  truthfully she was somewhat afraid to. She had yet to find anyone on this planet that wasn’t from the same mold as Orochimaru. She had never been to a planet full of so much conniving and distrust. And what of Hisoka? He had taken care of her, but he too liked to use her for his little games. S he knew there was nothing serious behind it, but proposing marriage? It seemed oddly timed with the monk’s warning.

The person she last wanted to see poked his head in over her shoulder. “Moving out so soon?” the crooning voice inquired. Keiko cursed that there hadn’t been a terminal available that wasn’t facing the café window.  Hisoka glided in and to her dismay, he pulled up a stool next to her and leaned his elbow on the desk as he faced her.

“I know it’s hard to believe of me, but my intention was not to frighten you my dear. If it bothered you that much, we could have simply gotten you a fake I.D. You know how I love it when you get flustered. I didn’t think that would push you this far.”

Silence seemed to be the name of Keiko’s game today.  Hisoka got no more of a response from her than the monk had.  Hisoka sighed. “Come get a drink with me. It will help you relax. I can’t stand seeing you so upset,” his voice false pouted again.

A small spark flickered behind Keiko’s eyes. She wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of his voice, but she didn’t. It was enough.  Hisoka saw her reaction and smiled as he led her off to the bar. 

Keiko couldn’t remember the last time she drank. It used to not affect her, but that was before the alterations to her DNA. She found herself feeling hot and a bit buzzed after one drink. Hisoka was leaning on the bar counter next to her, scooting closer than he had been in the computer lounge. His hair was back and he was wearing one of his typical flamboyant outfits. But looking at his face through alcohol colored lenses, he looked extra handsome. Keiko’s face flushed as he continued to gaze at her intensely.

“Feeling better?” he asked as he took one of her hands and began messaging it, ignoring the stares from the other patrons.

It suddenly occurred to Keiko that this could be one of his plans to get her pliable and in bed again. She pushed away the rest of the second drink.

“This can’t all be over the marriage joke. Are you going to tell me what I did or do you expect me to grovel?” his expression turned blasé. He could only take so much of this charade. H e enjoyed flustering her, but the fact was that playing games with her trust made her quite angsty sometimes. H e could tell his choice of words were the wrong ones as she looked even more upset than before. So much for loosening her up.

“I’m going to go on a run and get this stuff out of my system. I’ll be back later,” Keiko said without inflection in her voice as she slid out from his grasp.

Hisoka sighed again and turned toward the bar, waiving the bartender over to bring him another. “Why are women so complicated?” he asked rhetorically as the bartender poured.

“Not really my business, but in my experience is that if you talk to them like you just did, you’ll be in the dog house for a long time. I learned a long time ago, the key to a successful marriage is keeping my mouth shut.” The bartender bellowed at his own joke as he walked away toward the other end of the bar.

“Well, also the key to a happy relationship is well, to not be in one with you,” said a familiar voice behind Hisoka. He spun to find Machi, arms folded and glaring at him.

Hisoka tried to hide any telling expression on his face. “Machi, what a lovely surprise! Care to join me for a drink?”

“No, not really. I’m just canvasing the area for our run away. I trust you haven’t seen anything unusual?” Machi asked.

“Not in particular. Mostly boring opponents,”  Hisoka s impered.

“Well, this woman of yours can’t be all that boring if you give half a shit what she thinks,” Machi said, grabbing  Hisoka’s drink and finishing it. “She’s pretty, I’ll give you that. Where’d you meet her?”

“Oh, she was placing bets on my fights. Didn’t make many friends. I stopped a couple guys from beating her up that happened to be in my way. Haven’t been able to get rid of her since,”  Hisoka prattled.

“Until now it seems,” Machi said, wiping the grin slightly from  Hisoka’s face.  “Doesn’t seem like she can use  _ it _ . I’m surprised she would be interesting enough for you to keep her around this long.  Well, call me if you see anything,” Machi waved.

Hisoka exhaled. It seemed Keiko’s disguise worked for now.  Fortunately, she had been keeping her aura at a trickle like an  Unawakened at all times when she went out. The Spiders would be moving bases soon and that could cause a problem.  He knew he wouldn’t be able to hide her forever. But he had started to form some semblance of a plan to catch the Phantom Troupe off guard, if Keiko ever forgave him. He figured she would come back at some point. For the moment she had nowhere else to go and the lack of I.D. in any case would make it difficult for her to go many places unless she could connect with a forger on her own.

He had been tuning out the TV in the background until he heard Killua and Gon’s names mentioned. A smile spread across his face. They had finally made it to the 200th floor. He tossed down some cash on the bar and made for the elevator. He sat down at the end of the hall off the elevator once he reached his destination and waited.

Hisoka could barely contain himself when the two boys stepped off the elevator. He rose, his anticipation deepening as they turned the corner of the hall where he was waiting. They strode forward, quite sure of themselves, only to be stopped by  Hisoka’s Nen. They hadn’t even used Ten to shield themselves. He could see that the very presence of his malicious aura had them sweating.  “ _ How disappointing, _ _ ” _ he thought.

“ Hisoka , what are you doing here?”  Killua said once  Hisoka had finally reigned in his aura.

“Hmm? Do you find it that unusual? I do love to fight. What better place. And what a coincidence meeting you here,” he said eyeing them over. “Just kidding ♥. I’ve been waiting for you. I knew you would come here when you boarded the airship after the exam. But as one with experience, I have a warning for you. You are not ready for this floor. Leave,” he finished as he returned to his seat on the floor.

“What are you talking about?” shouted  Killua , “we just got here!”

Hisoka flooded the hall once again with his intent in crushing waves of pure evil . “I won’t let you pass.”

“What is this?” Gon asked.

_“Fools, I could crush them so easily. But the time isn’t right,”_ Hisoka thought.

“What are you doing?” came a voice from behind them.  Hisoka stopped his assault with his aura .

“Wing-san!” the boys exclaimed.

“You are as naked in a blizzard wondering why it is cold. You have no  defense right now against his Nen,” Wing said.

“Nen?” asked Gon.

“Hey receptionist?”  Killua asked, turning to the woman standing nearby. “What happens if we don’t register to fight today?”

“Gon-san will start over from the first floor. Killua-san, having withdrawn participation before will be banned from competing at Heaven’s Arena again,” she replied.

“Wing-san, is there any  pos s ibility we can return by midnight?”  Killua asked.

Hisoka smiled knowingly.

“That all depends on you,” Wing replied.

Keiko had appeared down the hall and blinked at the boys as they turned the corner with Wing. She walked over where  Hisoka still sat as she continued to stare after them.

“What was that all about?” she asked, completely forgetting her anger at Hisoka.

“Just some friendly encouragement,” he said slyly. “Does this mean you forgive me?” he asked as she slid down the wall to sit next to him.

“I’ll think about it,” she replied curtly.

“I promise I won’t ask you to marry me again...yet,” he said with renewed confidence.

“You’re a jerk, you know that?” 

“Well I hope you don’t mind. I did some poking around while I waited here and I think I figured out why you are upset. I saw that you went to visit my prior opponent in the hospital. Did he say something to you? Or you’re upset about the condition I put him in?” he offered.

“Both maybe? I don’t know. He knew what he was getting into when he entered to fight. More of the fact that he warned me about you being one to dispose of your toys when they no longer amuse you,” she replied.

“He’s not wrong. I do have a history of that. Why waste my time on those who don’t grow in skill?” he said.

“I can’t say I’ve been exactly training for that since a couple months ago,” Keiko said wryly.

“ Oh but you do, dear. I know you sneak out for your runs and practice. You have to, to keep yourself in check. At least that’s what you tell yourself.”

“You know, if you used half of your observational skills for the world around you rather than on opponents that interest you, you could really make something of yourself in this world,” Keiko said dryly.

“Freedom to live the way I want is far more precious,” he said as he reached to caress her cheek intimately.

Keiko shifted awkwardly, “we’re in public.”

“Since when have I cared?” he asked as he tried to obtain a grasp on her.

Keiko stood immediately and cleared her throat as she patted the dust bunnies away from her skirt.  Hisoka hummed happily as he stood and followed suit. 

“I have something for you by the way, if you’re still willing to come back with me,” he said as she started walking away from him. She turned and tilted her head slightly in curiosity. He didn’t seem like the gift-giving type.

Keiko padded along behind him as he strode gracefully back down the corridor towards their room. He asked her to sit on the bed and she eyed him suspiciously until he turned around and started rummaging through a drawer. He pulled out a small blue box and handed it to her.

“It’s not really a big deal. I just happened to see it and picked it up. Not much sentiment behind it, but if you want...” he trailed off.

Keiko had already pulled the silver chain out of the box. Dangling from it was a lily, set in silver. Next to it dangled a small depiction of a playing card with a heart on it. And an H in the middle. She highly doubted that the “H” stood for heart.  There was no way this was a simple spur of the moment find.  She had a strong suspicion he had at very least had it customized for her. Beyond confusion at the simple fact that he would do something like this, she was confused how he knew her favorite flower was a lily.

Hisoka busied himself in the room, pretending he wasn’t waiting for a reaction from her. She could tell the extended silence was killing him based on his sideways glances. It felt very surreal to Keiko  She meant to say thank you, but instead she finally said, “a lily.”

Hisoka dropped the bag he had picked up and walked over to her and held out his hand indicating her to give it to him . He took the necklace from her and put it around her neck. “I have paid attention. More than you think. Even if you don’t speak,” he said. “You don’t need to say anything. It was no big deal.”

Keiko’s fears about the monk’s warning were  slightly  melting away. Despite Hisoka’s sometimes abrasive and cruel comments disguised as a joke, he had spent a great deal of his time taking care of her, protecting her, and making sure she wasn’t alone. And overall, he was getting better. Not exactly marriage material, but she could survive living with him for a while longer she decided.

“It’s still not chivalry, right?” Keiko asked.

“ Definitely not,”  Hisoka replied with a smile, smoothing her hair back down after clasping the chain behind her.

She reached out and took his hand. “Not afraid of me anymore?” he asked.

“I wasn’t afraid of you,” Keiko said.

“You were afraid I would leave you because of how I am .  Same difference really,” he waved.

“Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?” Keiko asked as he sat down next to her. “Way, way too much,” she finished as he grew eye-level with her.

“Maybe if you started vocalizing how you feel, I would talk less,”  Hisoka replied. “My patience does run short sometimes. I’m working on it. It was astutely pointed out to me that I typically don’t care what others think. Twice today in fact. You seem to be an exception to that rule even if I act otherwise.”

He was back to caressing her hand as she stared at him, struggling with what she wanted to say. “ Depsite what comes out of my mouth, you seem to forget, I never have actually left you. Despite I have given you warnings myself as have strangers, hopefully that will count for something. This is uncharted territory. It should be  _ exciting,”  _ he purred.

“ That doesn’t make me less uneasy when I see the glare of glory in destruction in your eyes. But anyway, c an I tell you a secret about my past? Maybe it will help you better understand, ” Keiko asked, biting her lip.

“By all means.”

“My clan’s specialty was interrogation. Some had the ability to read minds and cause harm. It’s not something I’m particularly proud of. But it can also be used to share thoughts and memories. You don’t know half the things I’ve seen, both good and bad,” Keiko said quietly.

Hisoka’s smile disappeared and he frowned. She was quite something. If he had that kind of power, he would have had no such restraint. She had been near him all this time, causing herself all this worry about his intentions, and she could have forced him to reveal everything in an instant. It was actually quite terrifying when he put the summation of her skills into perspective.

“I would be honored if you would share with me one day,”  Hisoka said stoically. 

“It comes with a price of the same from you, when you’re ready,” she replied.

“Of course,” he said. “I have a fight soon however. Maybe we should wait for another day when I can devote my energy to you. I presume aura is required on my part as well.”

“I still think you waste your brains in the Arena,” Keiko said as she curled up into his arms.

“ Ah, but f ighting is an art,” he responded, relishing the sentiment.


	7. Stitches

Keiko was asleep still when Hisoka left for his fight with his old rival, Kastro. He didn’t bother to wake her. He figured he stressed her out enough yesterday without adding this fight to it. It might be the only one he would have for a while that would actually be entertaining. 

Keiko launched herself out of bed when her eyes opened. She looked at the clock and threw on her disguise hurridly before making her way down to the arena. She missed the first part of the fight, but arrived just in time to see Hisoka’s arm severed as she ran through the tunnel leading to the stands. She stopped in her tracks and gripped the railing attached to the cement wall. Something deep inside her pulsed, boiling, threatening to force its way out. Hisoka spared her barely half a glance when he sensed her aura. Keiko’s grip on the rail tightened as she focused on calming her mind and reigning herself in. She saw Hisoka smile, though if it was regarding her or his opponent, she couldn’t tell. 

Hisoka’s opponent was strong. Keiko still stood glued to the railing after the match had ended with Hisoka’s victory, but at the cost of both arms. He hadn’t won with strength, but with mental warfare. His power of manipulation was his magic. Keiko was weak against such an opponent, but likewise, he would be weaker against her by sheer ability. She never wanted to be in a true fight with him as enemies. She wasn’t sure who would win. People started filing past her and she saw Hisoka leave through the tunnel heading to the fighter’s locker rooms. 

“You really are an idiot,” Machi said as Hisoka walked past her. “I don’t really care. More money for me.” 

She followed Hisoka up to his room and prepared to set to work. “Why do you injure yourself this way? Well, I guess if you’re paying me, I shouldn’t care. Nen stitches,” she said, instructing her aura flow. She reattached Hisoka’s arms with skill and ease. 

“Maybe I hurt myself on purpose so I could see you and your Nen stitches in action,” he crooned. 

“Whetever. That’s 20 million for the left arm, 50 million for the right. Pay up,” she said holding out her hand. 

“I’ll transfer it to your account.” 

“Ok. You can deal with the rest yourself,” Machi said packing up. 

“Your bedside manner could be better,” he complained. 

“You can deal with the rest with your Bungee Gum and Texture Surprise, yea?” Machi replied. In fact, she noted he used them so skillfully during the match, he had even fooled his opponent into believing he was healed by magic. 

“Hmm, by the way. I’m supposed to relay a message to you. All the Troupe members are required to assemble in YorkNew City on August 30th, whether or not you find it convenient,” Machi said as she slung her bag over her shoulder. 

“Will the boss be coming?” Hisoka asked as his eyes narrowed. 

“It’s likely,” Machi said as she looked up thoughtfully, “this is going to probably be one of our biggest jobs yet. Don’t blow it, or the boss might kill you himself.” 

“Scary. By the way would you like to have dinner--” Hisoka trailed off as the door closed. He couldn’t resist toying with her. 

Machi passed Keiko in the hall. “I almost feel sorry for you, but you must be at least half the idiot he is,” she said coldly as she kept walking. 

Keiko pushed the door open tentatively, a shadow over her face from the brim of her crochet cap. 

“Before you murder me yourself, everything is fine. See?” Hisoka said showing her his arms, “and I was messing with her about dinner,” he added quickly, unsure if Keiko had heard. When she looked up, he saw her eyes were full of great concern, not anger. 

“She’s right. You are an idiot. Both the best and worst type of opponent for you. Things could have gone quite differently but I don’t think you would have cared either way,” Keiko said frigidly. 

“Hmm, best and worst?” 

“You use manipulation and mental stress to break down your opponent’s psyche to make up for when they have greater ability. I guess that would be the necessary tactic,” she continued. 

“You have that ability too, love. You just choose not to use it,” he said as he finished off the texture on his other arm. “Consequently, that fact might inhibit any ideas I have for confronting the Troupe.” 

Keiko waited for him to continue. 

“That memory ability you were talking about, before I come up with any other plans, I would like you to share with me. Time is beginning to run short,” Hisoka said as he tapped his fingernails on the table. 

Keiko bit her lower lip. It was true she could limit what she shared with him. But once she opened this bond of trust, there was no going back. She could count the number of people on one hand that she shared this with willingly outside of using it for interrogation. Hisoka stood smartly and strode over to her. He put his index finger under her chin and grazed his thumb over her lips. 

“You look so tempting when you do that,” he said as his eyes canvased her face. 

“Are you ready?” Keiko said quietly without explanation as she stepped into his arms and sat him down on the edge of the bed. Hisoka’s heart rate rose, half hoping that she was going elsewhere with this rather than sharing memories. Then he saw the look in her eyes and sneered. She was fucking with him on purpose. 

“Well played,” he praised before she could put her fingers over his lips. 

“Things will go much easier if you show me your memories voluntarily. It’s painful if you resist; for you anyway.” 

Hisoka took Keiko’s hand in his and moved it away from his lips. “I like some pain with my pleasure,” his voice deepened seductively, “but you got me. I’ll do anything you say.” 

Keiko stopped for a moment. She still wasn’t quite sure how much information to give him. 

“Don’t lose your nerve now my dear,” he purred as he drew his lips close to her ear. He moved them to give her a peck on the cheek. “Good gods I would love to roleplay with you. I’ve missed that seductress. You are simply exquisite,” he said. Keiko blushed. “Well, on with it. What do you need me to do?” 

Keiko took off her hat and tossed it on the bed as she briefly explained the process of bridging aura. Hisoka sat absorbing every word, for once his eyes not full of humor or sarcasm. He pulled her into his arms and put his forehead to hers. This was even closer than she had been with Kakashi the first time she shared memories with him. But Kakashi wasn’t a man with a terrifying aura at the time, though he had once been in his past. 

“If you’re willing to show me all of it, I can take it,” Hisoka whispered as if he was the one reading her thoughts. 

The bridge between them sprang to life. Hisoka thought he was prepared for the onslaught, but having the foreign presence swirling inside him was taxing. Keiko had planned to filter, but found it all just came flooding out; with the exception of intimate moments. Hisoka felt his heart ache in a way he hadn’t since he was a child after seeing what Keiko had been through. He understood her aversion to trust and intimacy with him after seeing what Orochimaru and Kabuto had done to her as fellow manipulators. He saw the torture she was forced to do, and her clan try to exile and kill her. The pain of losing Kakashi, more than once, and having her village practically sell her off to another for politics. The suffering she went through with frequent visits to the hospital after her DNA had been altered. Constant torture wracked her body every day as her natural genetic map fought against the artificially introduced one creating conditions of pain that she never experienced as just a Yokai. Hisoka saw the forgiveness she had given herself for her past the first time a grey-haired shinobi said he loved her. He saw the complete torment that waged in her when Hisoka behaved as only he could. He knew she cared for him a great deal; he just had no idea it was this much. A lump caught in his throat. 

Hisoka didn’t realize he was holding her tighter throughout this. He wasn’t as ready as he thought for everything that came pouring out of her. With reluctance, he brought up some of his own past. He showed her the girl he once protected and the man he hunted down and killed to do so. He showed his life traveling in the circus and his master that taught him Nen. He felt like his past was far less interesting in retrospect. 

“Well mine can’t be as interesting now either with no surprises left,” Keiko said aloud. 

“I think you just gave me several lifetimes of “interesting” if that’s what you want to call it,” he responded. He was surprised to see when he opened his eyes that he had broken into a sweat. He continued to hold her anyway. “I can never give you the life he did, but I will do my best to help you get your freedom from the Troupe and have a life here if you can’t make it home. I can’t make any other promises. I won’t be staying here forever. I plan to kill Chrollo and then whatever challenge waits for me next.” 

Keiko looked up at him slyly, “now you know why I denied your marriage proposal.” 

“That was just a joke,” he replied, “but I’m not opposed to it either one day. I’m just not really ready yet to take it seriously, and I know that’s what you’d want.” 

Keiko felt somewhat disheartened. She hoped opening up would put them on the same page, but Hisoka was still Hisoka, even though the edges were worn off around her. 

“I’m not really sure it helps, but I stand by what I said before. I do love you,” he said simply. 

“For some reason both times you’ve said it, I feel like there’s always a lingering ‘but,’” Keiko frowned. 

“_But _I’m a selfish prick who isn’t done getting high off fighting and killing strong opponents. Save for you, that’s what I live for,” Hisoka said with a glint in his eyes. 

Keiko snorted. What kind of person wears their greatest flaws proudly? 

“Get some sleep. We need to do some planning tomorrow,” Hisoka said as he let her go from his embrace. 

Keiko fell asleep almost immediately after she got ready for bed. Hisoka watched her as she dozed. Her face was gentle as it had been on the first day she slept next to him after finding her at the cave. He had no idea at the time how this woman would pull at the fiber of his being and make him question everything he had lived for these past 28 years. She could have left any time. It had been a long time, but he saw she was no stranger to living in the wild, though she had an aversion to it after the comfort of living with people. She chose to stay with him and care for him despite some of the things he said to her that no number of acts of service could make up for. 

Keiko shivered. He could see goosebumps covering her skin in the pale moonlight. He carefully pulled the covers over her and sidled up next to her and put his arm over her side. He listened in the silence to her deep breathing and her steady heartbeat. 

Into the stillness of the night, he whispered with greater sincerity, “I love you.” 


	8. Morning Love

Keiko woke in the morning in a pair of warm arms and the softness of the bed around her . She felt her face being nuzzled gently and intermittently receiving soft kisses. Her eyes blinked slowly awake as she became aware that the source of such tenderness was  Hisoka . Keiko kissed him full on the lips and he returned it, kissing her deeply. When she broke away, she extended her legs, spread her toes, and arched her back, grunting as she stretched to shake the morning stiffness. 

He could see through the thin t-shirt she wore that she wasn’t wearing a bra and her arched back made her buds all the more alluring. He slid his hand down to where one presented itself to him, testing her response as he groped her. When she didn’t pull away, he teased her hardening nipple with the tip of his finger through the fabric for a moment, before running his hand down her torso as he kissed her again. He realized as he slid his hand under the hem of her shirt that she wasn’t wearing panties either. He groaned against her lips with longing as he felt his bulge pressing against his boxer-briefs.

Keiko slid her hand down his  abs, teasing gently with the tips of her fingers, and over his center of arousal a s she  caressed him through the barrier. The ache of being denied what he really wanted was driving him mad, but he held back with the intention of drawing out the pleasure as long as he could. He kissed his way down Keiko’s stomach, feeling her muscle’s twitch as he made mental notes of all her sensitive spots. When he reached the source of her nectar, he slid his tongue inside her without pause. 

She was surprised by the incursion, not having come to expect  Hisoka to be one that would give oral pleasure. She coursed her fingers through his hair as he withdrew his tongue and ran it up the length of her to where her engorgement sat sensitive and exposed. She cried out as he flicked his tongue across it in a practiced manner. He slid two fingers inside her and caressed her as he continued to alternate between licking, kissing, and gentle pressure from his teeth over her clit. Keiko was in half pain, half pleasure from the continued unrelenting  assault on her. She squirmed under his ministrations, but he reached around her thighs and pulled her back to him, keeping her from escaping. She was half in tears as she came hard after he sucked her into his mouth, flicking his tongue violently.

She shook as he repositioned himself after sliding off his boxer briefs. He was stroking himself as he sat over her chest and looked down at her watered expression. “Was I too rough?” he asked. Keiko shook her head. “Can you spare those beautiful lips for me then?” he asked, positioning himself close to her mouth.

Keiko took him without hesitation. He moaned in approval as she slid him as far in as she could. She started slow, swirling and flicking her tongue around the tip of his cock and up his shaft, under the lip of the head. She reached her arms around his thighs same as he had, and used one of her hands to massage his scrotum.  Hisoka gripped the headboard as she popped his shaft out of her mouth and ran her tongue down its length to pop one of his testes into her mouth. “Fuck,” he hissed.

She took his length back into her mouth and picked up the pace, with thrusting encouragement from  Hisoka’s hips. She sensed him tense and he stopped her, pulling out of her mouth and gripping himself tightly at his base. Part of his expression flashed with regret. 

He had dreamed of covering her in his cum, but the truth was that she was unlike any other woman. H e didn’t want her to be. H e had grown a fetish for laying his claim inside her. He staved off his orgasm so he could feel her warm pussy take all of him. He positioned himself at her entrance and fucked her in the missionary position, driving himself in deep, measured strokes. He allowed some of his weight to rest on her as he pulled her close. He recognized after being able to see into her mind that this wasn’t just sex. She was giving him her full trust. Thinking about how completely she gave herself to him, he groaned as he thrust harder into her. She had her arms and legs wrapped around him, inviting him in. He wanted it to last but he didn’t know how much more he could take.

“ Hisoka ,” she pleaded. 

He knew she was close. He felt her tighten as he continued his pace. He pulled her closer as he felt himself reach his limit and he exploded inside her. He lay there panting slightly as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. He wanted to stay inside her as long as he could stand it, though he knew it wouldn’t last. But the pure intimacy of this moment was one he wanted to savor. He cradled her head in his hand and kissed her again, trying to put everything unspoken into that kiss. 

He combed his hair back with his fingers when they broke apart and smiled lovingly at her. She looked at him inscrutably, no doubt confused by his sincerity. “No need to look at me like that. You act like everything pleasant I do shocks you,” he mocked in jest. 

“It kind of does,” she replied. 

He faked a gasp, “that really hurts, you know.” 

“I’m sure it does,” she rolled her eyes. 

“Now, now,” his finger waved, “just because I am being nice doesn’t mean you get to be the cruel one. Or does it?” his grin widened as he considered the possibilities of her being  dominant for once. 

He reigned in his imagination and resigned to giving her a peck on the forehead before going to get ready and order breakfast. He walked around butt naked in front of the large picture window with no hint of shame or modesty. His sense of self confidence was astounding. He came back from the bathroom still nude from head to toe and tossed her a towel and she blushed. 

“ So, what are these plans you want to go over?” she asked after him as he started heading back that way.

“We can talk about it over breakfast. I suggest you put some clothes on or room service will be the ones dining over that impeccable body of yours.”

Keiko turned a few shades deeper and  Hisoka chuckled when he caught sight of her response. He never knew a woman to get so embarrassed over such things when he had already seen her naked more than once. He found it somewhat endearing in a funny way. He found it amazing how she could have moments where she was the definition of complete elegance, and others where she lost all refinement; which was during many of the conversations he had with her. He liked to watch her in the moments they didn’t speak to see her composure and posture that was seasoned in practice, and aged like a fine wine. He suspected the years of human interaction had inserted that  extra piece of emotion into her demeanor which differed from how she was raised. It was  a complete contrast to these moments where he toyed with her. He wanted to mess with her more, but he decided to leave it for another time.


	9. A New Friend

Hisoka was flipping through his phone after breakfast arrived. Keiko watched him as she chomped on a waffle. His expression was passive but he appeared serious about whatever it was he was reading. After a while he typed something and then put away his phone. 

“Change of plans, doll. I may have a new fall boy so you won’t have to be involved in the Phantom Troupe plot at all,” he grinned. 

“Fall boy?” 

“Never you mind. I’m going to go down to the gym. I’ll be back when I’m back,” he waived. 

The door clicked behind him and Keiko stared after him, perplexed. 

Hisoka smirked as he left the room. He had anticipated Kurapika would take the bait when he told him about the auction. He would hopefully serve as adequate distraction until Hisoka could position himself close enough to Chrollo to take him out. Chrollo was no fool. This would take time. His eyes flicked to a screen in the hall with upcoming matches. In the meantime, Hisoka was looking forward to playing with his new toys. 

Keiko wandered down to the main floor. New arrivals had been pouring in by the day as Hisoka had anticipated. She sat at the café and people watched for a while before she heard a chair scoot next to her. 

She turned and was met with a gaze eye level to hers from the child next to her. “What is someone like you doing with Hisoka?” Killua asked. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Keiko mused, turning back to her drink. 

“Usually killers don’t have friends, especially crazy ones, so I’m very curious,” Killua replied. 

“You have friends,” Keiko replied. Killua’s eyed her cautiously. She continued, “Hisoka has been quite interested in all of you in fact, so I have done some digging.” 

“You couldn’t just ask him?” Killua asked. 

“Hmm, it’s complicated. As an assassin, you should know that it’s not always in your best interest to let other assassins or hunters know what you’re doing,” Keiko replied. 

“I let my friends know what I’m doing,” Killua said as he put his hands behind his head, “unless you’re implying Hisoka is not your friend.” 

“It’s complicated,” Keiko said. “It doesn’t much matter. He has eyes and ears everywhere. I can almost guarantee that there is not much I do that he doesn’t know about. ” 

“That’s a horrible way to live. I would know,” Killua said as he stared out over the passing crowd. "My family is pretty overbearing."

“Well, I don’t really have any friends here and he took me in and helped hide me from some pretty bad people. I’m grateful to him regardless. But I suspect that he respects me more for trying to not give away everything. I don’t always tell him everything I’m doing.” 

“And how do you know I won’t tell those people about you?” Killua smirked, eyes darkening. 

“Like I said, I did my homework. I know your friends are after them too. The Spider tends to not make many friends,” Keiko replied. 

Killua stared at her. “What do you know?” he asked seriously. 

“In time. Does this mean we’re friends?” Keiko asked. 

“What made you decide to trust me?” Killua asked. 

“You remind me of one of my sons; Obito. You even look a bit like him.” 

“Where are they now?” Killua asked, the look in his eyes shifting to curiosity. 

“I’m stuck in this world with no way humanly possible to get back at the moment. I’m cut off from my husband and children and I may never see them again. I have to make the best I can of it here. But I think you would like them. They’re all Shinobi. Sora is about your age, but there’s two older and one younger,” Keiko smiled genuinely for the first time during their conversation. 

“You don’t look a day over 30 at most,” Killua said surprised. 

“It’s....” 

“...complicated,” Killua finished. “Well I’m happy to make new friends. I don’t have many either. Here’s my number. Let me know when you wanna talk,” Killua said. “See ya.” 

Keiko bought tickets for Killua and Gon’s next matches. She was very curious about them now as they obviously had been watching her as well. She made her way back to the room and found Hisoka there reading something again. 

“You know if you’re going to spy on me, at least you should do it outside where you have a chance of standing upwind. You can hide your presence all day long but I can smell you a mile off,” she groaned. 

“I was just passing through,” Hisoka pouted innocently. “Still, you were pretty harsh. You don’t even trust me.” 

Keiko rolled her eyes. 

“I will do my best to protect you and care for you, but you’re also right to be cautious. I’m not really a people person. It’s just my nature. I certainly don’t hold it against you. I know you want more but your cautiousness is realistic,” he shrugged. 

“It’s no way to live,” Keiko said quietly, mimicking Killua’s words. 

“Hmm?” 

“Nothing. I got you tickets too,” Keiko said, tossing the tickets to Gon and Killua’s fights to Hisoka. 

“It’s a date ♥” 

As Hisoka watched her go flip on the computer, he couldn’t help but look her over and ponder so many scenarios. He wanted to fight her one day, but he also wanted to protect her. He had even told her he loved her, twice. But he couldn’t help but notice she never said it back. He had seen it in her mind when they shared thoughts. He knew how she felt. But seeing his foreign sense of character, she was guarded with him. Selfishly he wanted to keep her, but part of him hoped they could find a way to get her home to a place that was better for her. He felt like he was watching a prisoner. She didn’t feel total freedom here in any sense, not even with him. His angsty demon was a product of this environment she had been plunged into and he knew he probably hadn’t helped in that regard. If she had to stay here, he hoped she would overcome it. He understood and wanted to make her happy, but at the same time he found her pain both amusing and revolting. His standards didn’t make sense to other people. That’s why he didn’t get along with others. 

Without even realizing what he was doing, he found himself behind her before she had sat down. She turned to look at him, tilting her head. The hard look she wore before was gone. Only a softness remained in her eyes. Without a word he pulled her to him and kissed her gently. When he pulled away, she bit her lip and put her face to his chest. They still said nothing. He just held her and stroked her hair. Hisoka supposed they would figure it out as long as they were both still willing to try. If they didn’t, well he supposed they would have a pretty interesting fight. 


	10. Enter Heaven's Arena

Hisoka was out late that night which was kind of unusual. She knew he really didn’t have to, but he usually told Keiko if he was going to be back late. She wasn’t his  wife, she wasn’t even really his girlfriend so she kind of felt like maybe it would be a nuisance to text him and make sure he was ok. Just as she was thinking it  over she felt a sudden presence behind her.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” a voice snaked into her ear. Keiko relaxed as the familiarity washed over her. “I had some business to take care of regarding my possible pawn and there was not a lot of notice or time,” he continued as his voice drew away.

He sat down on the couch and crossed his legs gracefully in one swift motion and waived her once with his fingers to come over. He had not attached his aura to her, but Keiko came obediently and sat down next to him.

“This lead of mine may or may not turn out to be a wash, but there is a good possibility he will provide ample distraction during our next job. However, I have been really thinking through all the possible scenarios and I there is still a possibility if he should fail and I should lose, you might be stuck facing  Chrollo ,”  Hisoka said. 

He wasn’t smiling. Keiko had never known  Hisoka to not assume he was stronger than his opponents.  Chrollo must be strong. This scared her, but she wouldn’t admit it to Hisoka. Her slight trembling in her fingertips did not escape his notice, however. She knew that Kakashi and the others had managed to thwart Chrollo. She heard Nobunaga say as much when they left the cave on the night she came to this world. But there was a good chance they left because they had already forced their target through the warp gate.

“You’re not going to like this, but I want you to start registering for fights,”  Hisoka said, snapping Keiko out of her thoughts. He held up a long finger as she opened her mouth to argue. “There is no rule saying that you cannot alter your appearance. I’m not proposing that you publicly put your face out there,” he said.

“Do you think practicing against the people here is really going to help me against the Phantom Troupe?” Keiko asked.

“None of the garbage here is strong enough to fight  Chrollo ,” he replied as he examined his fingernails. “Some of them have potential. But it will help you practice with how people channel life energy on this world. Your fighting style is different and honestly, you’re going to need to be careful about how you use it. Have you figured out what kind of Nen user you’re most similar to?”

Keiko shook her head. 

“Disappointing,”  Hisoka sighed. Keiko’s cheeks flushed. “Well I have not seen all your skills. Some of them I have seen through your memories. But I would say that your natural attunements are closes to an Emitter and Transmuter. Ironically, those are not next to each other in ability, yet your elemental control allows you to control them well.”

“Most worlds have elemental attunement in the way people use chakra. The only unusual thing is that most of them can’t master more than one or two types,” Keiko said.

“That could be true here too, but I guess we don’t analyze abilities in that way,”  Hisoka shrugged. “Get some sleep. You should start training tomorrow,’ Hisoka said.

“Are you going to train with me for your fight with Gon?” Keiko asked.

Hisoka considered for a moment. The reality was that if Keiko started fighting, there was a pretty good chance she would reach the 200’s quickly, and then  Hisoka may need to fight her...or would want to fight her. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. You have the  basics, the rest of your training is going to be finding your own way. In fact, I won’t be coming to one of your matches until you reach the 200’s.”

Keiko looked surprised, but nodded.

\---------------

In the morning, Keiko perused the shops down on the strip looking for a disguise she could use in her fights. She came across a mask shop and hanging on the rack in front of the tent was a Kitsune mask. Memories of Konoha flooded over her and she felt a tightness in her chest as she reached out for the mask. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

Keiko figured she should register for her first match that day. There was no point in waiting without experiencing what she was up against. She registered her fighting name as her surname as she decided she was going to do her best to conceal her gender. She wrapped her chest in bandage the best she could and slid on her gear. Not sure what else to do with it, she put her hair up in a top knot before pulling down the mask.

She walked down the long tunnel and she could hear the voice of the announcer already calling out the contestants.

“Today we have a special treat for you. Two newcomer shinobi to the arena. In  ring A we have Hatsuharu-sama, hailing from the Village Hidden in the Mountain.”

Keiko didn’t realize they had hidden villages on this world. She realized  Hisoka was right, there really was a lot she didn’t know here.

“Our second contestant is Hatake-sama, hailing from the Village Hidden in the Leaf!” the announcer called.

Keiko could tell by the look on her opponent’s face, no such place existed on this world. But the rest of the arena didn’t know that. Their cheers grew.

“Point system, no time limit, no weapons. Start!”

Keiko stood still, waiting on her opponent to make the first move. He didn’t. She tried to read if he planned to watch her for a while or just intended to shotgun her the  moment she made a move. There was no point in dragging this out. She shifted her heel slightly and it turned out to be the latter. He moved pretty quick. He  shadow stepped behind her which she had anticipated. Her hands were on the ground and she landed a vertical kick squarely in the bottom of his jaw. A move she had learned courtesy of Sasuke. She knew here  oponent was out cold. She could hear the suddent drop in his heart rate.

“Winner by TKO, Hatake-Sama!”

Before she could leave, an arena worker handed her a slip of paper showing that she had advanced to the 50 th floor. Keiko went back to the locker room and took off her gear and hid it in a bag.

Killua was waiting outside, leaned up against a wall. “Nice one,” he said, “but you look kind of ridiculous.”

Keiko sighed, “So what is it I need to do to hide myself better?”

“Most people aren’t going to be able to tell; only people that are trained in assassination or some Tracking Hunters. There’s only so much you are going to be able to do against pros. It’s almost impossible to conceal all your mannerisms, and there are other things you can’t conceal or at least are harder to conceal,” Killua said.

“Like heart rate,” Keiko said.

“Wow, creepy, that’s not what I was thinking, but that would definitely be one,” Killua said, eyeing her over.

“I wasn’t trained as an assassin. I was trained in torture and execution. But that was a really long time ago. I left that past behind,” Keiko waived, “It was a. ..family business shall we say, not unlike yours. Except my family tried to kill me when they felt I betrayed them.”

“Harsh,”  Killua said as he followed Keiko off the elevator on the 50 th floor. “I don’t see your uh, not-friend anywhere around.”

“I don’t think he intends to come to any of my matches until I make it to the higher levels,” Keiko shrugged. Of course, that didn’t mean he wasn’t watching, she thought.

“Well if you want, I’ll come to some of your matches if you’re free. Who knows, we might even fight each other someday,” Killua grinned.

Keiko turned to look at him. His face was covered in sincerity instead of the murderous look he reserved for targets. Keiko smiled back. “I would like that.”

Keiko’s next two matches went much the same. A swift TKO. They advanced her to the 100’s and when she exchanged her ticket, they gave her a key. Keiko looked at it funny. She had been staying with  Hisoka , she wasn’t sure if she should start staying in her own room now that she had one.  Killua ran in front of her when she opened the door and jumped on the bed. His cool demeanor was replaced with childlike joy and Keiko laughed as he went on about the perks of being on the 100 th floor. 

It was quiet when he left. Keiko looked around the room. It was about the size of some of the apartments in Konoha. She dropped her bag and pulled out her phone. No calls or texts; not that she had been expecting any.

A knock came at the door. She assumed  Killua had forgotten something, but when she opened it, she was met by a pair of catlike yellow eyes that she knew so well.

“You weren’t going to give me your change of address?”  Hiskoa purred, capturing her chin between his thumb and index finger. 

“I just got here, I haven’t had a chance to...” Keiko stammered, flustered by her awareness of the stares around them.

He could feel the people in the hall stop what they were doing and watch this exchange. Good. That was exactly what he wanted, for everyone on this floor to understand that she was his. He had watched her fight from the lobby. He nicked a cloak off of someone’s chair that wasn’t paying attention in order to hide his scent as he followed her to the 100 th floor. It had been a struggle to keep his aura in check as he watched the predatory eyes of the residents roaming over the body of the newcomer... Hisoka’s woman. And he wanted to make sure everyone understood she was  Hisoka’s woman. Fear of his name alone would keep many people at bay.

Without prelude,  Hisoka had Keiko on the bed the moment the door was shut behind him. He thoroughly intended to make sure she was loud enough for everyone in the immediate area to hear them. Keiko shuddered at the wolfish look in his eyes. He was being a bit rough with her and ignoring her pleas. He gripped her around the throat, the look in his eyes turning mad. For the first time, Keiko was afraid. She flipped him with enough force to temporarily take his breath away, and she had him tied to the bed with chakra negating ropes that she had modeled after her imprisonment with  Orochimaru .  Hisoka looked at her and then the rope in surprise. Seeing that  Hisoka returned to himself, Keiko continued as if this had been pretense to foreplay.  Hisoka seemed to be fooled and rather enjoyed her assertiveness. 

She rode him as he remained the helpless one beneath her, save for grinding his hips to hers in rhythm. He threw his head back in extasy as his fists tightened against the ropes. Keiko still sat atop him, panting after they both reached their peak, holding him inside her.

“You continue to surprise me, my dear,” he said in a sultry voice as she went to untie him.

“ So do you,” Keiko said.  Hisoka frowned in confusion, detecting that it wasn’t a compliment.

Keiko figured he would leave, but he didn’t. After things were taken care of and she was ready for bed,  Hisoka was waiting for her in her bed. 

“I went overboard, didn’t I?” He asked. Keiko didn’t respond. “I thought you liked it. You handled me...well,” He said smirking before he kissed her forehead.

“So, now we both have rooms,” Keiko said, changing the subject.

“And I think it’s probably a good idea for you to stay in yours while you are in the 100’s, to live among and observe your opponents. When you get to the 200’s you can come back and stay with me if that is what you wish,” he said, holding her gently to make up for his rough treatment before. He saw a bruise appearing on her arm and neck in exactly the size and shape of his fingers. He knew it wasn’t from her fight. He felt a twinge of regret. He enjoyed rough passion, but he had taken it a bit far. He never paid attention to such things before. Watching her take control of him in the moment when she must have felt fear, aroused him. He knew for her  sake, he probably shouldn’t wish for it. But he hoped one day he could fight her. When something was at stake, she had the spirit of a fighter and he saw it in her eyes.

Keiko watched him as she heard his heart racing faster, unsure what it was about. When he looked back at her, it slowed back down to normal. 

He pulled her down with him under the covers and she giggled as he locked her into an embrace and blew on her neck playfully. Good gods, he hoped wouldn’t one day fuck up what he had.


	11. Chapter 11 - Level 100

Keiko wasn’t sure what to expect in her 100’s level fights.  Killua had warned her that because of the perks that a contender got once they reached the 100’s there was more of a ferocity to keep it. He advised that sometimes people would use underhanded tricks. The only thing that made things difficult is that if people picked on her when she was on the floor, she looked different than in the arena. Most people didn’t disguise themselves. They wanted the glory. She figured most of the residents on the floor had already figured her out. But that was fine. The disguise was mostly to shield her face from the general public and reduce the chances of the Phantom Troupe suspecting her  whereabouts . 

Hatake- sama , she heard call sarcastically as she felt a jab on her shoulder. The speaker didn’t get a chance to make a second tap before his finger was being crushed in her grasp. She was going to nip any of that chauvinist behavior in the bud. The man whimpered as she turned. "You are not permitted to touch someone of nobility outside of the arena. She had a kunai pointed across his femoral artery with her other hand. Do you understand?”

Keiko didn’t have time to second guess her threat. This could go either way for her. Either it would scare him off or make her more of a target. The man continued to mouth wordlessly. “From here I can make you bleed out or castrate you, or both in one movement. You can choose to turn around and leave, and never show your face to me here again, or I get to choose. Nod if you understand,” she continued.

The man nodded and backed away. “For your sake and the sake of your friends, I suggest avoiding retaliation. The only time I want to see you or any of your friends is in the arena,” she said, eyes narrowing.

The man was sweating from head to toe. Keiko figured she made her point and spun the kunai back into concealment.

Hisoka smiled from the shadows before emerging to take her arm. “I have reservations at the Château de Ambrosia,” he said as he led her to the elevator. Once the doors closed behind  him, he said, “nicely done. I do believe you made that man relieve himself. I knew you had it in you.”

“I don’t like it. For you, this is fun. For me, it’s survival,” Keiko growled.

“ Oh we’re all just trying to survive, my dear. That doesn’t mean we can’t make it fun,”  Hisoka grinned.

“The rate of survival increases by not picking fights, so I rest my case. This is why I didn’t want to do this,” she grumbled.

“You can quit whenever you want. Goodness knows I’ve never really been able to  _ make _ you do anything. But know that now that you are registered to fight, now your appearance on the 200 th floor may come back into question if you are seen staying with me,” he said happily.

Bastard. He said he never tried to manipulate her or lie to her, but he knew exactly how to push her buttons the right way to encourage her his way anyway.

Keiko was pretty quiet at dinner.  Hisoka watched her over the rim of his merlot. Keiko thought it subtly made him look like a vampire the way he was looking at her. She wondered if he even realized he was starting to look at her like his prey. That was enough to make her want to quit. She felt like she had made a big mistake.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he purred as she felt a foot rub against the outside of her leg.

“I still don’t really understand where I fit in with you,” Keiko said.

“It’s in my nature to reconsider that on a daily basis.  Transmuters are rather fickle, you know,” he said before taking another sip of wine.

“You said I’m similar to a transmuter,” Keiko said.

“And you can be flighty in the face of uncertainty. But you possess other characteristics as well. You’re loyal, you have  a strength of character when you believe in something, and despite that display earlier, you are remarkably kind for all you have been through,” he said.

Keiko’s ears turned red and he smiled.

“It’s in the nature of  transmuters to consider something treasure one minute and trash the next. But you  needent worry. To me you are something rare and precious that will only come once in a lifetime. That doesn’t mean that sometimes I don’t wish to fight you, but I don’t truly want to kill you either. There are many strong opponents in this world. There are many people that possess the traits you possess. But the only one I want specifically to keep and protect beyond just a challenge is you. Maybe in my own way, that’s what is considered love,” he said, still staring at her intently.

Keiko took a rather long drink of her wine to avoid saying anything, trying to hide the deepening flush she felt on her face behind the alcohol.

He reached for her arm where the bruise still showed. “I. ..regretted this. I’ve never regretted something like this,” he said.

“I was afraid,” Keiko admitted before she could stop herself.

“You stopped me,” he said.

“I wasn’t afraid of being able to stop you. I was afraid of what I may have had to do to stop you. Or what would happen to...whatever this is that we have,” Keiko said. “Love is a safe haven, not a place of fear.”

“I guess I have a lot to learn then too,” he said in a low voice that resonated throughout Keiko. It was as if he were right next to her, though he hadn’t moved from across the table. “I’ve told you before, I can make no promises. But I have no intentions of throwing you away. You can hit  me, you can tie me up with Nen cancelling rope...” 

Keiko looked at him in surprise.

“...but I trust you even when you render me helpless. I will...try harder to give you the same. If it makes you feel better, there is much I do in the shadows to protect you that you don’t even know. Or the Phantom Troupe would have been here already. I know that doesn’t exactly make you feel protected from me, but at very least hopefully you understand my commitment to you,” he said as the waiter arrived with their food.

Keiko thanked the waiter and  Hisoka continued after the waiter walked away, “I see much more in you than flightiness or angst, and I’ve seen more in your mind.”

“You still talk  too much,” Keiko teased, “but sometimes I’m glad for it.”

Hisoka took her for a walk outside after dinner. The moon and stars were out. He hadn’t really done this with her before, but she noticed here and there he did sentimental things. She wondered what he felt about these things, if he enjoyed it or if he was just doing it for her. An aurora was showing faintly overhead as they moved away from the light pollution of the city.  Hisoka chuckled as Keiko leapt quickly up a tree to get a better look. He joined her.

“How would you feel about letting me make love to you under the stars?” He whispered.

“You want to take away the innocence of this moment, huh?” Keiko looked at him in defeat.

“Not at all. It’s a beautiful way to show my love to a beautiful woman under a beautiful night sky,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her and made a net with his aura.

“Smooth talker,” she groaned.

But he was right. It was so different than the other night; different really than any other nights. It was almost as if she could believe he loved her through this unspoken dance of heat and flesh. He was deliberate but gentle, and she could feel waves of emotions pouring out from him. She’d had snippets from him before, but not like this. When they were done, he whispered to her how much he loved her, and she wanted to believe it. She almost felt like she could feel sadness from him when she still didn’t return it. She buried her face in his neck so he couldn’t see tears forming. She just still couldn’t get past this feeling of danger from him.

“It’s ok dove, you don’t need to say anything until you’re ready,” he said holding her close. She fell asleep listening to the sounds of the forest and  Hisoka’s steady breathing. He carried her back to his room instead of hers. He figured one exception wouldn’t hurt. He knew she would be back  to the 200’s soon enough.

\--------------

Keiko woke confused in the morning, seeing she was back in the room she had shared with  Hisoka . She smelled something amazing and heard sizzling. She peaked into the kitchenette to find  Hisoka cooking. She stifled a laugh. She had never once seen him cook anything. Usually he just ordered up whatever he wanted.

“Keep laughing and you can make your own,” he said, flinging a pancake at her. 

She caught it easily and took a bite. “It’s good,” she said, eyes widening.

“I know. I’m not a waiter. Get plates out,” he ordered.

Keiko rolled her eyes and did as he asked. 

“You’re not going to ask the occasion?” He said folding his fingers together after he sat down at the island with her.

“And put you off cooking forever? That would not be very strategic of me,” Keiko said before putting egg in her mouth.

“Very funny. Today is the day you’re going to make it back to the 200 th floor of course,” he grinned.

“I appreciate your confidence in me,” she said, taking another bite of pancake.

“I guess your unstinted appetite means you’re ready,” he replied.

“You’re still not coming?” she asked.

“No point. I’m sure it will be a short fight,” he said, pulling the rest of the plate away from her.

“Hey!” she complained.

“If you get overstuffed on carbs, you’re going to get sick,” he said. He didn’t know where she managed to put it all.

“It’s your own fault for making them so damn good,” she retorted.

He couldn’t help but smile. She had such an array of responses to everything, but her relaxed manner with him was his favorite. That or when she got flustered. She acted differently with others; more reserved. He supposed he would take this for now.

\-------------

Hisoka had been right. It was a short fight. Keiko expected more out of the 100s class fighters. The only difference was she had to move around a little more than usual, but she only needed to land one hit to end the match. She checked out of the room on the 100 th floor and into a new one on the 200 th . 

She didn’t even bother going into the room. She had given it some thought. If residents on this floor saw her going into another room that wasn’t Hisoka’s, it might spark some curiosity. She wanted to keep her fighting identity a secret from as many as possible.

Hisoka had the TV on when he answered the door. “Well done. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you the real fights start now,” he said.

“Yea, yea. Well at least I don’t have to fight you since you’re already registered to fight Gon,” she replied.

“It’s not for a couple months. Still plenty of time,” he said.

“Well what about if you win? Aren’t you forced to challenge a floor master?” she asked.

“Sort of. I can still fight at the 200 level, but the fights no longer count for anything. But you’re right, I want to fight Gon before I fight you. You have a lot of training to do. I suggest you register for a fight and use the next couple of months wisely. If you get a win on this floor, I will fight you,” he said.

“You make it sound like that is some kind of reward to me,” Keiko said sardonically.

“It should be. I can see that part of you wants to, even if the other part of you doesn’t. I wouldn’t go easy on you, but like I said, I’m not going to kill you,” he replied.

“Very reassuring,” Keiko said.

“It should be, he said,” his aura flaring with bloodlust. 

It was a terrifying aura, didn’t really sense that it was fully directed at her. She waived him off and went to go get a drink from the fridge. She knew her nonchalant response would probably piss him off, but instead she heard him laughing behind her.

“You are something. You’re not afraid of my aura but you’re afraid of me in bed or if I tell you ‘I love you,’” he continued to chuckle, “and you think I’m the confusing one.”

Keiko just gaped at him.

“You’re too much. Well at any rate, I’m heading down to the gym. I’ll be back later,” he said, closing the gap between them and kissing her on the top of her head before he left.

Part of her wanted to go down to the gym also, but she figured she would be too distracted if Hisoka was there too. Being an Inu Yokai, increased heart rate and sweat were like pure instinctual attraction for her, both sexually and as her own genetic history in predatory response that she kept buried. She was starting to get concerned. Ever since Kabuto’s meddling with her genetic structure, it had been harder to keep her primal nature under control. She got sick easier, she had to center herself more, and she was frequently in pain. It was a bad mixture. Fighting was starting to make her feel a bit unhinged. Keiko decided she should follow Hisoka’s advice and go outside and train. This was just another obstacle she needed to hone herself through.


	12. Dead Men Tell No Tales

Keiko found a brochure in the lobby for a nearby hot spring and decided this would be a rare opportunity to unwind from the fights away from Heaven's Arena. Hisoka had been gone all day so she was free of his hovering. She wanted to just sort out her thoughts away from him.

The onsen was unique for the area. It had only a coed spring which was generally frowned upon. She didn't know where other onsen were in the area so she just had to hope that the clientele would be civil. She was glad to see that the showering areas were gender separated and that there were clean, special coverings given for anyone who may be uncomfortable bathing in the nude, which was quite unusual as well. It kind of broke tradition, but what about this world was traditional?

After she finished cleaning up and donning her new attire, she was happy to see the spring was mostly empty at this time of day. There were a couple elder women casually conversing quietly on one side and exchanged polite greeting, but otherwise left Keiko to herself when they saw she was not intending to have any company. Keiko sunk into the water on the other side of the steaming pool and sighed. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. She felt like Hisoka was praying on every insecurity about her situation she had, and she had been letting it happen. She had betrayed Kakashi, again, in yet another battle of political survival as it were. Only in this case, it wasn't involving the good of anyone but herself. She sank further, the water barely beneath her nose as she tried to wash the crimson shame from her face. She knew she cared about Hisoka, but she also knew he could never completely be trusted. In fact, there was a pretty good chance most of what he told her was a lie. She only trusted that he didn't plan to kill her--yet. And besides, he would never mean to her what Kakashi had meant.

And there it was: _Had. _She was already referring to Kakashi in the past tense. Yet she still thought of him, of her family, and she'd even taken on the persona of a shinobi in the arena. Maybe she didn't really want to give up. So what excuse did she have now for her relationship, such that it was, with Hisoka?

Keiko was starting to become disconnected with her surroundings as she kept her head in the water too long; unsure if the heat or her thoughts had her mind swimming with fatigue. She didn't pay much attention to the new patrons entering the spring. She started when one of them slid his stubby fingers around her arm while the other sat on the opposite side of her, pinning her between the two.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing all alone?" the first asked. Keiko groaned internally, but stiffened when she felt their auras. The man chuckled, the water swishing with the movement of his large belly. Keiko thought these were just two annoying flies, but after feeling the touch of their nen, she knew that they were much more than they appeared.

"We hear that the Spider has been looking for you," the other said, as he reached out and grasped her throat with his nen. The two elder women dashed from the pool as quick as they were able, but the second man reached out and silenced them. Keiko's vision blurred as she continued to fight for air, but she could see the outlines of the women floating what seemed to be face down in the water. "Don't give us any trouble. We're supposed to deliver you alive, but hey, money is money either way. Though you're worth about half as much dead."

Keiko tried to claw at them, she tried transforming, she tried reaching the chakra of the earth around her, but she couldn't get her mind to focus as she started losing consciousness. Suddenly she felt the grip release and a splash was the last thing she heard before darkness took her.

\----

When Keiko came to, she was in a bed in an unfamiliar room. She presumed she must still be at the onsen, as the décor seemed to match. She found it was painful to swallow and subconsciously reached her fingers up to touch her throat.

"You stupid girl," came a voice, dripping with anger...and maybe pain? As her mind cleared a bit more, she realized she recognized it. She turned her head slowly and met a familiar golden gaze. He wasn't smiling. She found this more terrifying than when he was grinning maniacally.

"Hiso--," she croaked.

"What did I say about letting your guard down?" Hisoka asked rhetorically. Keiko shook her head, willing him to understand that was in regard to the 200th floor. Hisoka seemed to understand as he continued, "You have been a target since the moment you came to this world, and it is foolish to think otherwise. I already knew you were stupid, the way you've let your guard down with me. Do you know how many times I could have killed you? I stopped counting after 20."

Keiko could feel her eyes stinging as they watered against her will.

"You have so much raw power, so much potential talent. But I can see why the Troupe targeted you. Your abilities are your weakness instead of your strength. Such a pity," he said, as he turned his head to face back in front of him. He casually leaned his arm against his propped up knee, with no indication of any emotion.

It took everything Keiko had to not cry in front of him. _Still in the Lion's Den_. "Why....m?" she gasped. She meant to say 'Why save me then?' but her voice would not cooperate.

"It's only natural," Hisoka said, examining his nails, uninterestedly. "I only have a desire to fight the strong, and that you have plenty of. But your naivety may mean that you may never bloom into a worthy opponent."

"You're wrong," she was able to say more strongly, "ba...everything."

He turned back to look at her and met a fierceness in her eyes. Not anger, not betrayal, but a confidence that made him uneasy considering the current situation. He faltered slightly and he knew his eyes softened, because so did hers. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "You're going to be the death of me," he mumbled under his breath. "Get some sleep. You still have a fight tomorrow don't forget, unless you plan to give up."

She shot him a gaze and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head. He saw a middle finger appear from under the covers and disappear again. He figured that was the best she could do at the moment, considering, and he had to stifle a laugh. She hadn't bought any of what he was selling, even if it was largely true. He wasn't going to give her what she wanted though and give her any comfort. He still wanted her to learn her lesson. He left the room and took up a position on the wall outside.

Keiko grinned, still feeling his presence near. He was so full of shit. At least today.

\-----

She was awoken abruptly to covers being ripped off her in the morning, and was shocked with the realization that she was naked when the cold air touched her skin. She rolled over, wide-eyed, to look up at a sly grin.

"Ah, payment for saving that sexy skin of yours," he said as he groped every inch of her body with his eyes. "And that's 21 plus times," referring to the previous night's conversation as she yanked the covers back over her. "Get dressed," he continued, "if you plan to fight today, we need to get back."

Keiko swung her legs over the side of the bed, still clutching the sheets. Her feet tested the floor gingerly as she felt her legs were still shakey. She huffed. It was hard to not complain to herself that things would not be this way if not for Kabuto's meddling, but the nuances of mortality were unfortunately the new reality. Remarkably she still seemed to not age...yet...but that was something she didn't want to give thought to. She knew she had to make the best of every day's new normal, just like dealing with this world and Hisoka. Seeing her furrowed brow, Hisoka appeared at her side and started sliding clothes on her. Her face reddened instantly and she searched his face for a look of annoyance or disapproval, but saw nothing.

"We don't have all day," he said, as she finished. Keiko managed to stand but she wondered how she was going to fight in this condition. She had realized as Hisoka was dressing her that she had bruises all over her body. The man's nen had clearly grabbed more than just her throat. Maybe that's why Hisoka was being not so outwardly judgemental, at least about her dressing and standing capabilities. When he saw her up on her own, he seemed satisfied and turned to leave. She followed trying to walk as normal as possible, unwilling to let him see the pain she was in. He had called a carriage to take them back to Heaven's Arena. Clearly he knew. But he still wanted her to fight.

He followed her back to her room and she sat on the bed. He gave Keiko a measuring look before she was able to say in a scratchy voice, "I will...fight." She tried to give him a determined look. She knew the bastard had been testing her, and it started the previous night. Seeming satisfied, he nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, she let the silent tears fall. Not just over his absence of affection, but everything. She knew she needed to let it out so she could move forward. How far into humanity the Yokai had fallen, she mused sardonically, as she reached for a tissue on the nightstand. She noticed a folded square of paper next to it. She reached for it and opened it. Out dropped an ace of hearts. _Lower than a two, higher than a king. Are you asking me what I'll be?_ Her eyes were drawn to the single heart in the center; or_ that you care about me either way? _Strength, love. When it came down to it, she knew what was most important to him. Still, he wasn't totally wrong. She had displayed weakness. It had been three times since she had been there that a man got his hands around her throat...and twice it had been Hisoka, and not in a fun way. She wondered if he had dispatched the men last night or if they had gotten away, but dead men tell no tales. 


	13. Homecoming

As much as he wanted to, Hisoka did not go to escort Keiko to her next match. He knew she needed to find her own strength again, but he was also concerned about the way she was affecting him. He had promised to fight her if she won a match on this floor. What if she  actually held him to it? He promised not to kill her, but the things she did to him even made him feel more out of control than usual. It wasn’t unusual for him to see a woman and want to fight her, fuck her, kill her. But in Keiko’s case there had been some other things mixed in which he called love, but he knew he wasn’t  really capable of that level of devotion. He believed she understood this when he explained his feelings the  best he could to her, but her stupidity regarding self-preservation of late made him question it. Not to mention before he got out of range of her room, he could feel the chaos of her Nen which he could only surmise was an emotional break. 

She could very well die in her match today, and he would have to sit and watch. He needed to take his anger out on something. Anything. He pushed open the door to his room and the occupants of the hall quickly dispersed when they felt the pressure of his Nen flooding the corridor. As he started to come unwound, he recalled that the man who managed to survive the previous night was also staying here. Hisoka grabbed ahold of one of the idiots who had not fled his presence and inquired. Hisoka still seemed outwardly composed but the intent of his Nen left none to question his purpose. After receiving info on his target, he dropped the trembling man without looking back.

A short while later, Hisoka tasted the blood that remained on one of his nails after he had wiped his hands with a towel. Satiated, he supposed it was time to head down to Keiko’s match. 

\--------

Hisoka masked his aura to peer into the readying room, where he could just barely see Keiko focused in thought on one of the benches. She started as her nostrils flared and looked around the room. Hisoka scolded himself.  Of course she could smell the blood of the man that had assaulted her. Now he had to see her, or he would feel like he had thrown her match.

“Ready?” he grinned as he slid into the room.

Keiko eyed him curiously. “I’m guessing it’s best to not ask,” she said, referring to the presence of Hisoka and the scent of the prior assailant in the same space.

“Probably not .”

Keiko bit her lip.  _ No weakness. _ _ No fear. _ She encouraged herself silently.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Hisoka said, mistaking her action, “you can have your reward after the match  ♡. ” He tilted her chin up with his fingernail and kissed her gently. The exchange was so sweet it was almost sickening. But he loved it. “Twenty-Two,” he whispered as they broke apart, “and you make it so much easier when you allow me to get my hands on you,” he said with a hint of seduction in his voice as he pulled her up to stand with his arms around her waist.

“You forget, when you have your hands on me, I have mine on you,” she said as her pointed nails trailed under his shirt and up his back.

“It’s not nice to tease dove,” Hisoka said huskily, bringing his lips closer to her neck.

Keiko winced when he strengthened his grip on her and Hisoka took notice. He kissed the bruise on her neck gently as he relaxed his grip. “Do you want to know how many times I could have killed you?” Keiko tried to recover.

“Oh, I know that I’ve let my guard down with you. You could have easily killed me a dozen times. The difference is that you’re not the type. I am.” Keiko shivered. She pulled out the card he had left in her room and he grinned gleefully. “So sentimental of you to bring it to your match. Good luck charm perhaps?”

“Isn’t that what the necklace was for?” Keiko retorted. “That’s actually what helped me figure out your message. I know you have conflicted feelings about me, but you wouldn’t save a ‘stupid girl’ like me if you didn’t care. Your actions have matched your words through now, despite your cautions.”

Hisoka continued to grin as he appraised her determination. “Then show me you’re the Ace I know you can be.”

\------------------------------------

As Keiko headed through the tunnel to the arena, she could hear the announcer going over the match and the odds. As she emerged into the spotlights, she could hear the deafening speakers on either side of her shout, “in this corner, we have the Shinobi, Hatake- sama .” The crowd cheered wildly. “In this corner, we have another newer face to the arena,  Deidan -san!” The crowd cheered again. Keiko frowned.  Deidan was another who chose to use a disguise, and there weren’t many, but he seemed a lot shorter than he had appeared in his matches on the television. She had watched extensively, and watched his movements, preparing for today. Something seemed  really off , but she hadn’t ever seen him live so she couldn’t be sure. Keiko’s eyes scanned the crowd for some indication to see if anyone else noticed anything. Everyone was still waiving and cheering, until she locked eyes with Hisoka, who was also frowning. It was too late to do anything now. She just had to be on her guard. 

Keiko barely heard the call to start when  Deidan dashed at her with a speed that could rival her flash step. She had barely managed to evade the attack. She had seen him pull a sword at the last second and she didn’t have enough time to pull  Zenmai from its subspace concealment until after she dodged. Within barely seconds of unsheathing her katana, their blades clashed. He was frighteningly  fast, and seemed to be picking up speed. Especially with her injuries, Keiko didn’t know how long she could hold out. She had to do something to make this a quick TKO. 

She tried using her manipulation of the elements, throwing up earthen walls, using the wind style of  Zenmai , but he was too fast. Keiko tried to channel lightening into  Zenmai but it was never her strongest element. Though when she went to collide with him, lightening surrounded him...but not from her. Her opponent’s disguise had fallen, revealing  Feitan from the Phantom Troupe. But Keiko gasped as she faced the back of a man with silver hair and a headband between them. Though she promised herself she was done crying, her heart cried still. She felt herself being grabbed by another pair of arms and looked up into the familiar face of a raven-haired man with the eye of the Sage of Six Path’s Rinnegan.

“Sasuke!” Keiko  cried, her voice still scratchy. Keiko’s mask was still on, but he eyed the bruises on her neck without comment as he teleported her out of the arena. Hisoka recognized the men from Keiko’s memories. He dashed out of the arena towards the direction of the cave, presuming that was where they were going. 

He never made it there however, before he found them in the woods on the outskirts of town. Before he could even get close, Hisoka had a kunai to his throat. “ Oh your friends are good,” Hisoka cooed, licking his lips.

“It’s ok Sasuke,” Keiko tried to shout. Sasuke didn’t completely drop his guard, but shoved Hisoka into the clearing where Keiko was standing. A short while later, Kakashi joined them.

“I take it that there’s not going to be a going away party,” Hisoka mused.

“There will be if we linger here too long,” Kakashi said, settling his eyes on Keiko. She had removed her mask and his relief flashed briefly to anger when he saw the bruises on her throat, but he composed himself.

Keiko ran to hug him. He pulled her close, and she ignored the pain wracking her body. “I’m so sorry,” she sobbed scratchily.

“Kei, what on earth do you have to be sorry for? I’m just glad you’re safe...mostly,” he said as he looked over to narrow his eyes at Hisoka. Hisoka shrugged in innocence.

“Before you leave, might we have a few words?” Hisoka asked.

“Then we need to move. I’m sure unwanted guests are not far behind,” Sasuke said. Keiko and Kakashi moved to grab hold, and Hisoka  tentatively did the same. Sasuke used his  Rinnegan to teleport them elsewhere.

Keiko looked around. “Home,” she murmured. Hisoka looked around interestedly, not that there was anything to see but woods.

“I’ll send you home when you’re done,” Sasuke said. Keiko sat on a rock and he put his cloak over her before walking a  ways away to stand  watch, presumably out of earshot. Anything important would be in the mission report anyway.

In part because of Keiko’s voice, but because he knew it would hurt him less, Hisoka explained everything that had happened to Kakashi. Keiko buried her face in her hands in pain, fatigue, and shame. Kakashi crouched down next to her when Hisoka had finished and put his hand on her knee. She looked up at him. 

“Kei, I’ve done many things on missions for the sake of the mission and survival that I’m not proud of. My change in careers since we’ve been together has meant I haven’t had to use sexuality as a tool, but I can’t say it’s never happened. I have a lot of respect for kunoichi, but sometimes women are put in that position where it’s  do or die more than men.”

“But there’s always a choice,” she strained.

“And you chose hope. Hope for your life, even if we didn’t see each other again. And that’s what I would want. I can’t say everyone would feel that way, but your happiness and wellbeing are the most important thing to me. And given everything you’ve been through, the fact that you still choose to fight for that in every situation makes me proud,” Kakashi said, wiping her tears with his thumb. “It’s been so long. When we found out about the damage to the connection of the caves, the chance of ever finding the world you were on was like trying to catch a firefly among a universe of stars. We got lucky.”

“You who values loyalty, how can you still love me?” 

Kakashi’s response was to pull her close and reach out with his  chakara , hoping she would open the bridge. The comfort of mutual understanding washed over them both.

Hisoka had sauntered away and leaned against a tree, trying to focus his mind on anything other than the sickening scene in front of him.

“Go say goodbye however you need to without regrets,” Kakashi said finally.

Keiko stood and looked at Hisoka who was still trying to look disinterested. Before she could stop herself, she blurted, “do you want to meet my family?” If not for the crickets, the silence that followed would be deafening. 

“I don’t think...” Hisoka started.

“Why not. A happier departure is better than a sad one,” Kakashi said kindly.

Hisoka shrugged  noncommittally . It wasn’t like he had much choice. 

“Don’t you have to make a report?” Keiko asked looking to Kakashi as they started walking towards their home. 

“I’ll go let Naruto know we’re back safely and that we’ll have a full report...tomorrow,” Sasuke smiled before disappearing.

They barely made it through the gates when they heard Emiko shout “ Okaa -san!” as she bolted across the yard.

Sora poked his head out from the open sliding door to the living room. Hisoka noticed Sora was about as good at keeping a poker face as Keiko with something he cared about. 

“ Nabuto and Obito are on missions,” Kakashi said, referring to their adult sons. Keiko nodded as she hugged Emiko and motioned for the surly Sora to come over, which he finally did breaking his own composure.

Sora noticed the bruises  also, but Emiko remained totally oblivious, chattering away about what was happening at school and the boy she liked, almost as if nothing happened. Keiko  introduced Hisoka and Emiko ran to hug him too. He tried to back away from the revolting gesture but gave in when he saw Keiko laughing for the first time in days.

Kakashi made food for them and Emiko kept the conversation going about her seemingly carefree life, much to everyone else’s  relief so they could avoid discussing recent events.

They all stayed up late. Kakashi wound up carrying both Emiko and Sora to bed. Awkward air fell between Keiko and Hisoka as they were finally alone.

“I’d say you could stay and make a life here, but I know you won’t,” Keiko said finally.

“Hmm. I don’t take orders well and I’m sure that my Hunter’s license will not give me much room to fight and kill without repercussions here. So, no.”

“You can be free of the confusing feelings then at last,” Keiko smiled sadly.

“I don’t think that will ever be possible again, but it’s certainly been...an interesting experience,” he replied.

Keiko didn’t really know how to follow that.  Without giving himself much time to think about it, Hisoka pulled Keiko to him and reached out his Nen, trying to keep it as non-menacing as possible. She touched his chakra with hers and allowed him to share the bridge one last time. It was what he expected. She didn’t have quite the same feelings for him that she had for Kakashi, but she loved him. And in his own way, he loved her. And that was enough.

\----

Sasuke sent Hisoka home the next day. He chose to leave before Keiko woke. He didn’t want any more hugs from her children and any more hugs from Keiko would be painful. And not in the way he liked. 

It was strange getting back to life, just as it seemed to be after any odd traumatic event that inevitably seemed to befall Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaf. But little by little, Keiko was able to forgive herself. And there was always Kakashi, always unwavering. It amazed her how strict he could be with his prior students and the students at the academy, when he was one of the most loving and compassionate people that she knew. She knew that with the ongoing threats from the  Otsusuki that peace may not be forever. But as she looked on at her husband and children in the yard, she would take it as long as she could.

\----

Back in his room, Hisoka pulled out a new deck of cards and spent a while flipping through them. With a flick of a wrist, he pulled out four cards. He ripped two of them in half. The other two he stuck to a mirror in his room and smiled before tossing the torn king and queen of hearts on the dresser. He chuckled at the small sentiment. He looked up at the Ace of Hearts and the Joker hanging over his reflection before leaving the room to go to his next match.


End file.
